


Танец Пепла

by LunaAirin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAirin/pseuds/LunaAirin
Summary: Я не просила никого меня закидывать в другие времена и земли, не нужно было мне это приключение. Где-то там осталась моя семья, возлюбленный, друзья, да и определённый социальный статус, в конце концов. А кем я была здесь? Немой уличной танцовщицей без роду и племени?





	1. Цыганская

**Author's Note:**

> Ты и я – мы пепел, по воле случая занесённый сюда... Но мы чужие здесь и навсегда такими останемся. И у тебя не осталось ничего... кроме меня.

Мне снился сон, прекрасный, яркий и какой-то до боли реалистичный. На этот раз сновидение повествовало о том, как я проснулась в лесу. Тогда на ум невольно пришли обрывочные строки из вечного: «Земную жизнь пройдя до половины, я очутился в сумрачном лесу…» Хотя, конечно, в жизни я еще не так далеко зашла, да и лес был не так уж и плох. И, тем не менее, меня окружала ночь, теплая и темная — такие бывают в конце весны. Луна пробивалась сквозь кроны деревьев, освещая мягким светом поляну, где продолжало расслабленно покоиться моё тело. Зажмурившись, я вдохнула полной грудью: воздух, немного спёртый и сладковатый, оставлял во рту легкий привкус карамели.

А звезды! В моем сновидении они застилали собой все небо, и какое-то время я просто лежала на траве и завороженно смотрела на небесное покрывало, усыпанное мерцающей пылью. Мне, как жителю большого города, редко удавалось посмотреть на столь прекрасное зрелище, и, честно говоря, такое небо я видела лишь раз в моей отмотавшей третий десяток жизни. Это случилось летом после второго курса, мы поехали к Черному морю, в палаточный лагерь, который, как оказалось позже, находился в горах так далеко от какой-либо цивилизации, что… Одним словом, трое суток на собаках, двое суток на осле. Там много всего случилось: приятного и не очень, — но там было небо! Огромное, близкое, чёрное, подавляющее и поглощающее тебя с головой и всем твоим человеческим естеством, оно было усыпано звездами так, что захватывало дух: на чёрном небосклоне не было ни одного свободного места. Там я впервые — и, до сей поры, единожды — в своей жизни ясно увидела Млечный Путь. Помню, было сложно поверить собственным глазам: думалось, протяни руку — и сможешь прикоснуться к нему. До того момента я и не подозревала, что Млечный Путь можно увидеть с Земли невооруженным глазом…

Однако вернемся к моему пробуждению. Здесь, в этом лесу, на этой поляне надо мной было именно такое небо: огромное, близкое, усыпанное звездами. Я была искренне очарована и наслаждалась моментом. Внутри было легко и тепло. Хотя нет, даже жарко. «Жарко?» Взгляд метнулся вниз, и причина тут же отыскалась: на мне почему-то была зимняя одежда. Наверное, это должно было показаться мне странным, но я довольно быстро отмахнулась от этих мыслей, решив не заострять на них внимание: «Чего во сне не бывает?» И, как оказалось, зря…

Решив всё же рассмотреть свой сон как следует, я поднялась с земли и сняла, наконец, удушающее пальто. Сразу стало намного легче, а налетевший откуда ни возьмись лёгкий ветерок нежно охлаждал разгорячённое тело. Воспрянув духом, я решительно двинулась вперёд, но моего запала хватило, увы, ненадолго. Пробираться по лесу в сапогах на каблуках, хоть и небольших, было терпимо, но не очень удобно. Мысленно я уже не раз поблагодарила своё явно промахнувшееся со временем года подсознание, что оно хотя бы не нацепило на меня шпильки. В противном случае пришлось бы «вспахивать» ими поляну или скакать по чащобе босиком.

Кстати о лесе: окружавшие меня заросли были довольно густыми, и время от времени приходилось едва ли не силой продираться через преграждавшие путь кустарники и бурелом. Кроме того, за пределами поляны лунный свет становился совсем рассеянным, и шла я больше на ощупь, лишь угадывая путь по очертаниям и полутеням. Прошло уже довольно много времени, и моё настроение стремительно мрачнело, а воодушевление постепенно таяло. Нет, я все понимала: лес, ночь, Фрейд, — но у каждого сна есть какой-то сюжет или хотя бы намек на цель, движение — я же вот уже битый час, а может и дольше, бесцельно плутала в темноте, натыкаясь на елки-палки. Была мысль взобраться на одно из высоких деревьев (благо их тут было множество) и попытаться сориентироваться на местности, но от данной затеи пришлось отказаться. Залезть я, может быть, и залезла бы, да вот спускаться в такой кромешной тьме будет нерадостно, ну и, прямо сказать, опасно. Падать же с необозримой высоты мне не хотелось даже во сне.

Всё шло к тому, что мысленно я уже начинала закипать. Пальто, которое я теперь несла, перекинув через руку, цеплялось за каждый куст или ветку, чем ещё больше выводило меня из себя. К тому же, несмотря на ночь, погода стояла самая что ни на есть летняя, и в джинсах, водолазке и осенних сапогах мне становилось всё жарче и жарче. Вот уже и тело стало противно-липким, а волосы, выбившиеся из косы, растрепались и присоединились к пальто в попытках зацепиться за нескончаемые кусты. Пребывая в таком невеселом настроении, я уже мечтала проснуться, хотя наперед знала, что утром буду суровая, мрачная и помятая.

Будто подслушав мои мысли, пальто в очередной раз зацепилось за ветку, и, когда я обеими руками практически выдирала его из зарослей, оно неожиданно освободилось, отчего моё тело, повинуясь законам физики, полетело спиной в темную неизвестность. В следующий миг я неожиданно вылетела из чащи и пребольно приземлилась на землю. От досады и раздражения захотелось возопить великим, могучим и явно не литературным русским, поделившись со всей округой накипевшим, но мне удалось сдержаться, и с губ сорвался лишь приглушенный рык. Нарочито глубоко задышав, дабы унять разрастающуюся злость, я решила переключить внимание и заставила себя оглядеться.

Место, где я оказалась, было похоже на узкую грунтовую дорогу, которая петляла между деревьями слева и справа от меня, уводя все дальше в лес. Пятая точка противно ныла от неудачного и резкого столкновения с земной твердью, а уже порядком раздражающий подарок Морфея всё больше и больше отдавал идиотизмом. Но деваться было некуда, и, немного отдышавшись, я сгребла злосчастное пальто в охапку, поднялась с грунтовки и задумалась, куда теперь двинуться в путь. «Прям как в сказке, — мрачно усмехнулась я. — Направо пойдешь — худо будет, налево пойдешь — ещё хуже, а если прямо, — мой взгляд уперся в лесной массив, откуда я только выпала. — Туда сама не хочу»

Стояла бы я так ещё долго, если бы в звенящей тишине мой слух не уловил какие-то отдаленные непонятные звуки: то ли музыку, то ли голоса, доносившиеся, похоже, с правой стороны. «Ага, значит худо… Ну да ладно, зато хоть сюжет появится», — рассудила я философски и, тяжело вздохнув, зашагала в соответствующем направлении.

По мере моего продвижения, голоса, казалось, всё больше отдалялись, а потом и вовсе стихли. Я остановилась и прислушалась — тишина, — но решила не отчаиваться и продолжила свой путь, мудро рассудив, что говорившие вряд ли ушли далеко. Кроме того, если голоса и их обладатели двигались в том же направлении, что и я, там должно было быть что-то интересное. От своей «железной» логики я поморщилась. Но чего во сне не бывает? А я все шла и шла, все дальше и дальше в лес. Одно радовало: деревья немного отступили от дороги, и высоко парящая впереди меня Луна отлично освещала путь.

За очередным поворотом, справа от меня показалась небольшая полянка с поваленным деревом, где я решила сделать короткий привал, с удивлением осознав, что даже во сне можно устать, поэтому резво скинула пальто, сапоги с носками и с наслаждением вытянулась. Трава приятно освежала и холодила босые ноги, отчего я невольно заулыбалась, глядя на небо. «Нет, все же хорошо здесь. Ну и пусть, что брожу вот уже сколько, но не бегаю же — и на том спасибо!» Непродолжительный отдых значительно улучшил мое настроение, и захотелось даже затянуть какую-нибудь песню. Почему именно эта мысль посетила тогда мою головушку, осталось загадкой. Возможно, причиной был сам сон, который упорно не отпускал, а ещё больше запутывал видимым бездействием, а может подсознание решило сыграть со мною дурную шутку, пробудив внутри то, что обычно скрывалось. Ведь петь я всегда любила, хотя на людях немного стеснялась, а тут и не было никого, да и сам мир был, как-никак, мой. Я мысленно перебирала свой песенный репертуар: хотелось чего-то подходящего под обстановку. Взгляд вновь устремился к небу, и губы сами собой расплылись в улыбке: вспомнила! Вдохнув полной грудью, я затянула: «Гори-гори, моя звезда…»

Наслаждаясь песнью, я и не заметила, как встала и закрыла глаза. Внутренняя мелодия захватила полностью, а чувственные строки, казалось, эхом разносились по притихшему лесу. Но вот романс закончился, хотя последние мгновения волшебства всё ещё витали в воздухе, помимо воли взгляд зачарованно скользил по небосводу… И тут за моей спиной кто-то громко захлопал в ладоши. Я резко развернулась и тут же громко заголосила от неожиданности.

***

Первая шоковая реакция прошла быстро. Сейчас я c интересом рассматривала нарушителя моего сольного концерта в лесу: на меня во все глаза смотрела миловидная светловолосая девушка — навскидку, я бы дала ей лет двадцать. Решив, что опасности от меня не ожидается, девица лучезарно улыбнулась и, активно жестикулируя, защебетала о чем-то. Была, правда, одна загвоздка — я не поняла ни слова: ее язык был мне совершенно незнаком. Наверное, на моем лице отразилось такое искреннее непонимание, что полуночная гостья резко замолчала и, помедлив, задала, судя по интонации, вопрос. Понять я его опять же не смогла, но он мог означать лишь одно, поэтому в ответ я только отрицательно замотала головой. Девушка поджала губы и нахмурилась, но, мгновение спустя, ткнула себе в грудь пальцем и отчетливо произнесла: «Мирта». Улыбнувшись, я последовала ее примеру.

— Ирина? — в голосе моей новой знакомой сквозило удивление. Я кивнула и решила попытать свое счастье:  
— Ты меня понимаешь? — в ответ Мирта лишь покачала головой.  
— Хм, может по-английски? — та же реакция. — Немецкий?..

Бесполезно: на все мои фразы, независимо от языка, я получала один и тот же ответ. Я глубоко вздохнула: «Так… похоже, мое подсознание решило извести мое сознание. Ну, это форменное издевательство! Засадить меня в сон, где никто никого не понимает. Вот уж верно говорят, что чем дальше в лес, тем толще партизаны… Что дальше?» Вынырнув из своих раздумий, я поняла, что Мирта опять о чем-то тараторит и указывает в лес. Потом она замолчала и жестом пригласила следовать за ней. «Точно к партизанам! А куда деваться? Других плановых мероприятий тут у меня не намечается…» Я кивнула, надела сапоги, сгребла пальто в охапку и последовала за ней.

Шли мы недолго, хотя я искренне удивлялась, как в такой тьме моя попутчица умудрялась ориентироваться. Вскоре сквозь деревья замелькал огонек, и вот мы уже стояли на лесной прогалине. «Нет, не партизаны… Цыгане!» Моему взору открылась картина в лучших традициях фильмов «Будулай», «Возвращение Будулая», «Цыганка Аза» и Ко: ночь, костер, потасканная кибитка и сидящие вокруг непонятные личности в ярких нарядах. Хотя до табора тут было далеко — лагерь был маленький, и меня с интересом рассматривали сейчас три пары глаз: подсохший старичок с хитрым прищуром и роскошными серебряными бакенбардами, блондинистый парнишка, ревниво и как-то нервно сжимающий скрипку, а завершал эту немую сцену сидящий на козлах кибитки сурового вида бородатый мужик.

Мирта тем временем, оставив меня стоять в стороне, успела упорхнуть к бородачу и опять затараторила о чём-то. Это дало мне возможность при свете костра получше рассмотреть её: светлые волосы дополняла стройная гибкая фигурка и хитрющие небесно-голубые глаза. Одно было ясно: и девушка, и парень, и старичок — явно родственники. По поводу «Карабаса», как я его мысленно окрестила, я не была уверена. В этот момент Мирта подскочила ко мне, схватила за руку и потащила к кибитке.

Размахивая руками, как ветряная мельница, она принялась активно обсуждать что-то с мужиком, а тот, в свою очередь, хитро прищурившись, в наглую рассматривал мою особу. Было как-то уж очень неприятно: как будто он оценщик, а я… — завершать мысль, почему-то, не хотелось. Девица же, в завершении одной из своих тирад, наконец-то представила меня своему очередному родственнику. А в том, что и с бородачом они в кровном родстве я уже не сомневалась — один прищур чего стоил!

Суровые мужские брови взлетели вверх, и их владелец удивленно хмыкнул. «Карабас» попытался что-то спросить, но в ответ я лишь покачала головой. Поджав губы и прямо глядя мне в глаза, суровый стукнул себя кулаком в грудь и рыкнул: «Барон». Я натянуто улыбнулась, чтобы не засмеяться в голос. «И только? Какой Барон? Цыганский? А что так мелко? Почему не Граф, не Король, не Царь, не Император, в конце концов! Хотя не стоит зарекаться, ведь оставшимся двум меня еще не представили». Барон, видно, почуял что-то, потому что после этого он уже не порывался настроить контакт и полностью увлекся обсуждением чего-то или кого-то с Миртой, не забывая периодически тыкать в мою сторону пальцем. Я все больше и больше ощущала себя идиотом.

Вдруг мужик ухватил меня за плечо и бесцеремонно толкнул ближе к костру. «Ну все, — подумалось мне, — сейчас меня будут есть? Жарить?» А внутренний голос с издевкой добавил: «Ага, по-баронски!» Я вопросительно уставилась на мою провожатую, а она на меня и не смотрела. Она что-то буркнула старику и парню, и те заиграли какую-то мелодию, предположительно танцевальную. Девица вновь потянула меня за собой, одновременно пританцовывая и прихлопывая. «Что? Теперь по расписанию танцы?» Я потеряла всякую логическую мысль. «Что им от меня надо? Что за театр абсурда творит мое подсознание?!» Не обращая никакого внимания на мою растерянность, Мирта настойчиво пыталась вовлечь меня в танец, но я только отпиралась и старалась высвободить свою руку.

Нет, музыка была очень даже ничего — почти задорная, но мне совсем не хотелось участвовать в этом показательном выступлении. Однако белокурая последовательница Эсмеральды не сдавалась. Со стороны наша пара, скорее всего, выглядела очень странно: Мирта, пытающаяся грациозно следовать музыке и одновременно подыгрывать неизвестно откуда взявшимся бубном, и я, все еще вырывающая руку из мертвой хватки своей партнерши, раскачивающаяся из стороны в сторону с очарованием огородного пугала на ветру. Наверное, наш групповой номер не произвел должного впечатления и на сурового Барона, потому как он что-то резко выкрикнул в нашу сторону и, презрительно скривившись, засмеялся.

Музыка остановилась. Мирта развернулась ко мне. Я ожидала чего угодно: от раздражения до ярости, но только не такой полный мольбы и щенячьей тоски взгляд. Эмоции были такими сильными, что сердце мое дрогнуло, и я сдалась. Закатив глаза, я кивнула танцовщице, и она, похоже, поняла меня без слов. Вновь лучезарно улыбаясь, она скомандовала старому и малому заводить шарманку по второму кругу. Я переняла ее инициативу и знаками дала понять, чтобы играли побыстрее. «Чай, не на званом обеде». Старичок кивнул в ответ, хитро улыбнулся, ударил по струнам, и понеслось!

Эта была очень заразительная мелодия, невероятная смесь из танго, цыганских напевов и русской народной песни. Если в начале я еще немного смущалась, то это быстро улетучилось, и мы с Миртой самозабвенно отдались во власть музыки. Нет, я никогда не была королевой танцпола, но импровизировать под музыку дома или веселясь с подругами очень даже любила. К тому же как нельзя кстати вспомнились покрывшиеся пылью уроки хореографии и еще не совсем забытого танго. Не знаю, как все это выглядело со стороны, но я просто получала удовольствие, да и Мирта была отличной напарницей.

В какой-то момент мелодия закончилась. Всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание, я оглядела находящихся на поляне: светловолосая Эсмеральда аж вся светилась от радости и гордости, будто она меня выучила и вскормила, старик и парень, улыбаясь, ободряюще кивали, и даже «Карабас» удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Барон побеждёно вздохнул и бросил какую-то фразу в сторону девушки, отчего она засияла еще больше, захлопала в ладоши, а потом и вовсе бросилась ему на шею. «Похоже, или старший брат или отец», — отметила я в голове. Он кинул взгляд в мою сторону и немного улыбнулся. «Ну может, не такой он и суровый», — наивная, как же я ошибалась…

Постепенно все стали готовиться ко сну, да и мои ноги уже гудели от предыдущего марафона по лесу и зажигательной пляски. Мирта, будто прочитав мои мысли, выдала мне спальный мешок, одеяло и определила место рядом с ней недалеко от притихшего костра. Я с благодарностью приняла её знак внимания, подложила пальто вместо подушки, с удовлетворением сняла сапоги и вытянула босые ноги. «Да уж, насыщенный сон. Главное его не забыть и завтра поискать толкование». Ночь была теплой и тихой, Луна медленно скользила по небосклону. Окутанная сладковатым ароматом леса, я и не заметила как уснула. «Не люблю сны, в которых я засыпаю. От них наутро голова квадратная», — было моей последней мыслью, прежде чем я окунулась в объятия Морфея.

***

Наутро меня разбудил настойчивый писк будильника. Я недовольно заворчала: «Ну зачем? У меня сегодня выходной!» Мне было так тепло и уютно, и вставать не хотелось, совсем. В надежде укрыться от настойчиво лезущих в глаза солнечных лучей, я свернулась калачиком и зарылась с головой под одеяло, но только противный писк никак не прекращался. «Выключи будильник!» — промычала я. Никакой реакции не последовало. Высвободив руку из-под одеяла, я стала шарить вокруг в попытке достать зловредный предмет, но пальцы хватали лишь пустоту. Силясь угадать направление поисков по звуку, я вдруг поняла, что звук вообще раздавался откуда сверху. «Ну, если это мой любимый решил так надо мной подшутить…» Перед глазами явственно встал образ моего парня с торжествующей улыбкой. Как он стоит надо мной с будильником и потешается над тем, как я размахиваю тут руками. «Кому-то будет больно! Ну, выключи!», — в ответ — тишина и все тот же писк. «Агррррр. Ладно, ладно, я встаю!» — прорычала я, повернулась на спину, откинула одеяло и открыла глаза. Зря.

Как только мир принял чёткие очертания, я похолодела от ужаса. Над моей головой раскинулось ясное, голубое небо. Похоже, было раннее утро, и солнце лишь начинало свой дневной путь, а его лучи нежно ласкали лицо, пробиваясь сквозь редкие облака. Лёгкий ветерок приятно холодил кожу. И все бы ничего, но было в этом идиллическом пейзаже одно большое НО — над моей головой было именно небо, а не побелённый потолок нашей спальни.

Чувствуя, как меня охватывает паника, я закрыла глаза, нарочито медленно и глубоко дыша, досчитала до десяти, снова открыла — всё то же небо. Голова закружилась, а в желудке зашевелился комок ледяных змей. Понимая, что мне сейчас станет дурно, я села на своей лежанке, инстинктивно зажав рот рукой, стремясь то ли удержать змей в желудке, то ли не заорать на всю округу. Когда тошнота немного отступила, я решилась осмотреться, и, хотя казавшиеся ватными ноги предательски подрагивали, заставила себя медленно встать.

Местность была похожа на прогалину, вокруг которой величественно возвышался лес. В ещё неясных лучах раннего утра, чаща казалась тёмной и неприветливой. Взгляд скользнул по поляне — остатки погасшего костра, глиняные кружки, бубен… Стоп. А вот это мне уже знакомо. Я развернулась: на другом конце поляны, у самой кромки леса стояли и мирно жевали траву две серые лошади, чуть поодаль примостилась потрепанная и явно видавшая лучшие времена кибитка. События из моего прошлого сна быстро пробежали перед глазами: ночь, блуждания по лесу, бродячие музыканты, танцы на ночь и Мирта. Я глазами нашла знакомую фигуру в нескольких шагах от места, где я проснулась. Девушка мирно спала, по-детски подложив ладони под щёку.

Шестеренки в голове завертелись с утроенной силой. Вчера мне снился сон о том, как я оказалась в лесу, гуляла, встретила Мирту и ее бродячих музыкантов или родственников (неважно). Потом меня заставили… нет, скорее, уговорили танцевать, а потом я легла спать. «Вон там, — рука сама указала на спальный мешок. — Так… Значит, во сне я заснула, а теперь опять проснулась… Выходит, это всё — продолжение моего сна!» С губ сорвался вздох облегчения. «А я-то уж подумала, что оказалась неизвестно где и как. Совсем больная. Конечно же это сон, тут вон как тепло, а дома -то зима. Ненавижу засыпать во сне», — я улыбнулась.

Уже почти успокоившись, я оглядела поляну. Мирта всё ещё мирно спала рядом, её безымянный брат примостился у колёс кибитки, где в высокой траве можно было различить еще два силуэта. «Если я проснулась во сне, то пора бы мне и по-настоящему пробудиться. Вон будильник сколько уже надрывается. Будильник…?» Взглядом я стала искать источник разбудившего меня писка — на ближайшем дереве сидела небольшая птица ярко-василькового цвета. Она с интересом меня рассматривала, время от времени издавая те самые странные звуки: не щебетание, не писк, а какое-то улюлюканье. «Так вот как выглядит мой будильник во сне? Оригинально, не поспоришь… Однако, пора вставать. Насмотрелась я сегодня столько что, ещё на три сна хватит. Может мне себя ущипнуть?» Зажмурившись и досчитав до трёх, я от души себя ухватила пальцами, а в следующее мгновение от неожиданной острой боли, невольно вскрикнула и резко открыла глаза. Улюлюканье прекратилось, но птица осталась, как и поляна, и лес, и кибитка, и кони, и бубен… Я почувствовала, как покрываюсь холодным липким потом, а от медленно накатывающего осознания происходящего внутри с удвоенной силой зашевелились змеи и перехватило дыхание. В эту нерадостную минуту ноги отказались мне служить и, глухо охнув, я без особой грации осела на свой спальный мешок.

Похоже, моё приземление наделало больше шума, чем нужно. Краем глаза я уловила некое шевеление — Мирта. Девушка заворочалась, слегка приподнялась на локте, зевнула и сонно улыбаясь, посмотрела на меня. Она что-то пробурчала, из чего я поняла только своё имя. Я медленно повернулась к ней. Сон и улыбка мгновенно слетели с её лица, а в глазах девушки появилось явное беспокойство: «Ирина?» Я ничего не могла ей ответить, только сидела и судорожно глотала воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Мирта было протянула ко мне руку, но я резко отстранилась: в глазах танцовщицы отражалась перепуганная, безумного вида девица: темноволосая, мертвенно бледная, с дикими глазами. А потом я вдруг поняла, что это была я сама. Я нервно вздохнула, руки предательски дрожали. Мирта, решив, что меня что-то сильно напугало, с опаской озиралась вокруг, но на поляне все было абсолютно спокойно. Она вновь повернулась ко мне, теперь и в её взгляде появились страх с примесью подозрения. Нахмурившись, девушка на меня как-то странно смотрела. «Наверное, думает, что я чокнутая». Мирта что-то спросила, вопросительно изогнув бровь. Она медленно, почти по слогам повторила лишь одно слово: «Дрем? — я смотрела на неё с непониманием. —Дрем? Фантазме?» И тут меня осенило: она явно решила, что мне снился кошмар. «Пусть будет кошмар. Лучше так, чем поехавшая крыша». Я утвердительно закивала, а Мирта облегчённо вздохнув, вдруг обняла меня. От неожиданности я вздрогнула и напряглась. «Так… Успокойся… Она наверное просто хочет меня утешить…» Я заставила себя немного расслабиться. Так мы сидели какое-то время. Потом Мирта отстранилась и еще раз внимательно на меня посмотрела, но решив, что в голове у её ночной гостьи вроде всё на месте, указала на спальный мешок и что-то прошептала, показательно сложив ладоши под щекой и закрыв глаза. «А понятно. Хочешь, чтобы я снова заснула. Ну, ну, конечно». Я слегка кивнула и послушно легла. Через какое-то время с её стороны послышалось ровное посапывание, я же уставилась на небо и стала судорожно соображать.

«Сон или не сон? Вот в чём вопрос… Если это сон, то уж очень реальный. Да, и почему я тогда не могу проснуться? Щипать я себя уже пробовала — предплечье вон до сих пор ноет, а всё без толку. Хм, может так и задумано. Типа, я должна дойти до какого-то момента, и потом всё закончится само собой, а я тихо и спокойно пробужусь в своей спальне? Но тогда по времени уж очень долго все происходит, хотя здесь может время протекать по-другому… Или я уже просыпалась, а это вторая часть моего сна? Звучит логично, и такое у меня уже бывало». Я решила вспомнить, что делала днём, как легла спать, как заснула, что было между снами. Но с отчаянием осознала, что абсолютно ничего не помню, и мои последние воспоминания ограничивались тем, как я ехала на работу. Помню, погода была скверная (впрочем, как и обычно здесь зимой): ветер, дождь и грязно-серое небо над головой. Смена была относительно ранняя, поэтому я, по привычке, задремала в поезде. Но вот как прошла смена, как я пришла домой и как в конечном итоге легла спать — мой мозг отказывался мне ответить. Просто чистый лист. Поток логических размышлений набирал обороты, но вот следующее направление мыслей мне абсолютно не нравилось и, попросту, пугало.

«А что если это не сон? Всё вокруг такое реальное: и трава, и деревья и даже люди. Я вон явно чувствовала Миртины прикосновения… Тогда как я тут оказалась? И самое главное — где я?» Местность была мне незнакома, как, впрочем, и язык. Я попробовала все три, что знала, и из всех разговоров разобрала только два слова. Хотя, стоило признаться, я и не прислушивалась особо… Пока я только видела лес… «Может я оказалась в Румынии или Венгрии где-то? От нас, в принципе, недалеко, но тогда, что же произошло с погодой? Вчера была зима, а тут явно конец весны — начало лета». Я окинула взглядом близстоящие деревья. «Не спала же я на первой поляне четыре с лишним месяца! Тоже мне Белоснежка нашлась. Но тогда как все это объяснить? Может у меня амнезия? Я ушла из дома и все это время плутала неприкаянная?» Я окинула себя взглядом, но на одежде не было никаких следов грязи, да и была она, опять же, зимняя. «Может меня похитили, а потом я сбежала и именно так оказалась на той поляне?» Я задрала водолазку и осмотрела туловище: никаких швов или рубцов не наблюдалось, что не могло не радовать: значит, органы на месте. Да и самочувствие было почти отличным, поэтому не похоже, чтобы меня опаивали, били или пытали в последнее время. Я опять задумалась: «Как ни крути, но для начала мне надо выбраться из леса, а потом уже разбираться, что к чему и как. Плана местности я не знаю, значит буду держаться Мирты и Ко. Кстати о них…»

Я украдкой посмотрела на спящие силуэты. Если мое первое впечатление и было, что они побратимы Будулая, то при свете дня было ясно, что это совсем не так. Мирта и ее брат, к примеру, были слишком светловолосы, светлокожи и голубоглазы, для того чтобы быть причисленными к Ромалам. Артисты не производили отталкивающего впечатления, и ни на бандитов, ни на воров не смахивали, что, конечно, успокаивало. Мои новые знакомые были явно какой-то бродячей труппой. Да и одежда их была немного странная: старомодная и, вообще, походила больше на средневековые костюмы. И тут меня осенило: «Может и правда костюмы? Что если они едут на какую-нибудь ярмарку, а может и фестиваль Средневековья или Ренессанса. Летом их тут много проходит. Тогда бы это многое объясняло… Хотя вчера я и заметила явное отсутствие всяческих электрических приборов, но может они просто так в образ вжились? И такое бывает. Вон в Америке одни Амиш чего стоят…» Так или иначе, но на данный момент эти люди были моей единственной надеждой добраться до ближайшего населённого пункта. Там, скорее всего, будет телефон или полиция, можно будет дозвониться своим, и меня заберут домой. «Телефон…» Меня вдруг посетила безумная мысль. Я проверила карманы джинсов — пусто. Но оставалось еще одно место. Стараясь проделать всё как можно тише, я аккуратно привстала и развернула пальто. Правый карман оказался пуст, а вот в левом нащупывался плоский предмет. Конечно, окажись в моем кармане телефон, это было бы просто несказанной удачей, но даже своему старенькому мр3 плееру, (а именно его и вертела сейчас в руках) я была очень рада. Батарейка была почти полной, однако надолго ее не хватит, но его можно будет обменять или продать в случае необходимости. Улыбнувшись, я убрала находку обратно в карман, свернула пальто и снова легла. Теперь, когда у меня был, своего рода, план действий, стало намного спокойнее, чем в первые минуты после пробуждения. Я была уверена, что всё устроится: доберусь до города и скоро вернусь домой. Убаюканная своими мыслями, я не заметила, как снова задремала.

Разбудила меня Мирта. Она слегка тормошила меня за плечо, что-то щебеча на всё ещё непонятном мне языке. Чувствовала я себя намного более уравновешенно, чем ранее утром, и, похоже, девушка прочитала это в моих глазах, потому как мгновение спустя она уже лучезарно улыбалась и активно жестикулируя, дала понять, что пора собираться. Зевнув и потянувшись, я поднялась и, воодушевленная своими ранними размышлениями, быстро помогла ей скатать спальные мешки. Остальные участники труппы сидели невдалеке и уже заканчивали нехитрый завтрак, которым со мной радушно поделились: кусок хлеба, пара яблок, немного сыра и кружка молока. После нехитрой трапезы, я завернула пальто и убрала его в потрепанный походный мешок, который мне выдала Мирта.

Последний раз окинув взглядом поляну, мы с девушкой уже направились с дороге, чтобы там подождать остальных, как нас вдруг окликнул Барон. Он что-то громко сказал моей спутнице, указывая на меня. Девушка скользнула по мне взглядом и задумчиво закусила губу, но тут же кивнула мне и поманила обратно к кибитке. Мирта что-то долго искала внутри, потом вылезла наружу и протянула какие-то вещи. В ответ я лишь вопросительно посмотрела на неё. Она жестом указала на меня, явно имея в виду одежду, а потом отрицательно покачала головой и снова протянула мне свёрток. «Так что, мне теперь тоже в костюмы наряжаться?» Надевать на себя чужие, да, к тому же, сомнительной чистоты вещи совсем не хотелось: в этом отношении я всегда была достаточно щепетильна. Однако моя спутница, вновь категорично покачав головой, всунула мне в руки цветастый ворох и указала в сторону ближайших кустов. «Похоже, права выбора у меня тут нет. Ну ладно, благо, что всё это ненадолго», — вздохнула я и скрылась из виду.

На поверку вещи оказались чистыми и приятно пахли травами. Поэтому через некоторое время я уже с интересом осматривала себя: на мне была длинная цветастая юбка с воланами, белая лёгкая блуза с широкими рукавами и довершал ансамбль широкий кожаный пояс украшенный маленькими золотистыми, постоянно побрякивающими, монетами. Одним словом — цыганка. На самом деле, я была даже рада смене гардероба — в джинсах и водолазке несмотря на ранний час, уже становилось жарко, а вот лёгкая рубашка и разлетающаяся юбка явно были больше по сезону. Конечно, на мне всё ещё были мои сапоги, но теперь это было не так критично — в крайнем случае, их всегда можно будет снять и походить босиком, да и в таком наряде это будет даже аутентично. «Хорошо хоть, что мне попались повёрнутые на Средневековье. А то была бы другая эпоха, как затянули бы меня сейчас в корсет с китовым усом, я бы сразу тут лапки отбросила», — усмехнулась я, попутно заталкивая свои вещи всё в тот же мешок, что и пальто.

Надо сказать, что моя трансформация в цыганку нашла явное одобрение со стороны странствующих деятелей культуры. Мирта, завидев меня, радостно захлопала в ладоши и что-то крикнула Барону, который в свою очередь, окинув меня оценивающим взглядом, одобрительно хмыкнул и кивнул. Наконец, всё было готово, и мы двинулись в путь.


	2. Свобода выбора

Мне стало казаться, что лес никогда не закончится. Вот уже целый день мы пробирались сквозь чащу, останавливаясь лишь для того, чтобы перекусить, и только когда солнце стало клониться к горизонту наш небольшой караван остановился на ночлег. Я сразу поспешила помочь Мирте раскатать мешки и при первой возможности с наслаждением скинула сапоги. Мои ноги ныли нещадно, а стопы, казалось, горели огнём, ведь обувь на мне, хоть и не зимняя, точно не предназначена для продолжительных походов. В течении дня я не раз мысленно поблагодарила Мирту за мой обновлённый гардероб: пусть лес и скрывал нас от прямых лучей палящего солнца, погода всё равно была жаркая, и в своей одежде я бы уже точно получила тепловой удар. Облегчение пришло с наступлением темноты.

Было заметно, что этот переход дался нелегко не мне одной: приготовив нехитрый ужин, первое время все просто сидели и молча поглощали содержимое тарелок, то и дело прикладываясь к меху с водой. Я еще подумала, что мои спутники могли бы тут сделать исключение и воспользоваться фляжкой или обычной пластиковой тарой, но в этом отряде явно в ходу был лозунг «Жажда — ничто. Имидж — всё!», и аутентичность образа они не нарушили ещё ничем. Одним словом, «Средневековье, мы верны тебе!» Утолив голод и жажду, мужчины устроились у костра и раскурили трубки. Мирта возилась со своим спальным мешком, а я впала в состояние полудрёмы, схожее со ступором. Однако, как говорится, покой нам только снится: в следующий момент девушка материализовалась передо мной с бубном в руках и поманила за собой. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как, тяжело вздохнув, последовать за ней.

Какое-то время мы молча шли сквозь чащу, аккуратно ступая по мягкой траве, пока не вышли на небольшую поляну. Как их находила моя спутница, оставалось для меня загадкой: на нюх, что ли?.. Встав на середину, мы выжидающе смотрели друг на друга. Я всё ещё была босиком, и для моих уставших стоп трава казалась шёлком, приятно холодившим раздражённую кожу. В следующую секунду Мирта щёлкнула пальцами, привлекая моё внимание, улыбнулась, подняла бубен к плечу и звонко стукнула по нему, потом легко повернулась вокруг и повторила движение уже у другого плеча. Она улыбнулась и указала на меня в приглашающем жесте. «Что, опять танцы? У них прямо как по расписанию…» Я слегка нахмурилась, но повторила за ней, только хлопая в ладоши. Теперь уже даже было интересно, что последует дальше. Девушка одобрительно кивнула и продолжила показывать мне следующие движения. «Нет, ну какого Мазая? Им что, делать нечего?» Мы весь день топтали грунтовку, а теперь им — вернее, ей — требуется продолжение?.. Движение — жизнь, чтоб меня. Я хмуро повторяла все новые и новые хореографические композиции своей спутницы, но вскоре поняла, что с меня на сегодня достаточно, и, топнув ногой, развернулась в направлении лагеря. Однако Мирта ловко ухватила меня за локоть и повернула к себе. Она отрицательно покачала головой, давая понять, что урок танцев ещё не закончился. В ответ я демонстративно закатила глаза и вопросительно развела руки в стороны: «Зачем это безумие?» Луна стояла уже высоко, и в её свете было ясно видно, что и Мирта устала: под глазами залегли тени, она почти не улыбалась. Вымученно вздохнув, она указала в направлении лагеря, потом на нас с ней и сказала только: «Барон». Я поняла. За сегодняшний день она устала не меньше меня, но её отец решил, что нам — хотя, скорее всего, в основном мне — нужно попрактиковаться в танце. Зачем ему это было нужно осталось загадкой, но мне не хотелось подводить девушку, да и ругаться с теми, кто являлся моей единственной надеждой выбраться отсюда, было бы просто глупо. Я вымученно улыбнулась своей спутнице и утвердительно кивнула. В ответ Мирта взяла меня за руку и слегка сжала ладонь. Немного передохнув, мы продолжили нашу репетицию и оставались на поляне ещё какое-то время, повторяя вновь и вновь повороты, взмахи рук, грациозные изгибы и покачивания бедрами, пока не добились достаточной синхронности движений. Под конец мы обе были довольны результатами, но ноги нас еле держали.

Обратно к лагерю мы доплелись в полном молчании и тут же повалились на спальные мешки. У костра сидел только импозантный старичок. Как я узнала ранее, звали его Галин, и он приходился отцом Барону и, соответственно, дедушкой Мирте и её брату — Диону. Галин протянул нам мех с водой и добродушно улыбнулся, не выпуская трубки изо рта. Сделав несколько жадных глотков, я благодарно кивнула и вытянулась на лежанке: надо мной простиралось всё то же изумительное звездное небо. Было тихо, за исключением лёгкого потрескивания костра. То ли из-за усталости, то ли после всех сегодняшних нервных встрясок, голова была абсолютно пуста, и, наверное, впервые в жизни я была этому только рада. Тишина и сладковатый воздух леса.

Я резко открыла глаза. Вокруг было всё то же место, только костер давно погас, и теперь поляну освещал лишь яркий свет полной Луны. Пытаясь определить, что меня разбудило, я стала внимательно вслушиваться: тишина, нарушаемая только равномерным дыханием Мирты. Какое-то время я скользила взглядом вокруг себя, силясь различить в тёмных очертаниях что-то постороннее, но всё было недвижимым, даже слишком: ни дуновения ветра, ни шелеста листвы. Казалось, мир вокруг замер. Я нервно сглотнула и вновь закрыла глаза, но сон не шёл. Что-то было не так. В полной темноте я стала прислушиваться к своим ощущениям.

Сначала я не почувствовала ничего, кроме собственного сердцебиения и дыхания, однако постепенно стала ощущать тепло. Оно было мягкое, бархатистое и какое-то тягучее. В первые моменты оно волной прошло по всему телу, а потом я почувствовала, как тепло проникает в кончики пальцев и медленно, с каждым ударом сердца, разливается по кистям рук к плечам. Потом, словно обнимая невидимыми руками, скользит вдоль по позвоночнику вниз по ногам к самым кончикам пальцев и одновременно легко наполняет голову до корней волос. Мне не было жарко — мне было легко. Я чувствовала себя абсолютно невесомой: казалось, каждая клеточка моего тела была наполнена энергией, и казалось, что стоит мне только взмахнуть руками, и я унесусь в звездную даль. Меня посетила странная мысль, что, открой я сейчас глаза, буду светиться, как лунный свет…

Как долго это продолжалось, я не знала. Время словно остановилось, и осталось только вязкое тепло, которое переполняло меня до самых краев. Хотелось выплеснуть всё это во вне: закричать, взлететь, побежать, взорваться миллиардами звезд. От этого растущего желания и переполняющей энергии становилось уже невыносимо. Легкость переходила во все нарастающее покалывание во всем теле. А потом появилась боль. Мне казалось, что мою кожу разрывают изнутри. Когда терпеть было уже невозможно, тело непроизвольно выгнулось дугой, я закричала и резко открыла глаза. Все мгновенно прекратилось, а мир снова ожил. Ветер нежно касался моего лица, на котором еще не успели высохнуть слезы.

Я присела на спальном мешке и оглянулась — мои спутники безмятежно спали. «Значит закричала я не так громко, как мне показалось. А может, это было и вовсе лишь в моей голове?» В любом случае, так даже лучше: не хотелось бы снова будить Мирту, ведь всякий раз списывать моё странное поведение на кошмар не получится. Я бесшумно легла и закрыла глаза: «Может мне это приснилось? Игра воображения…» Но в теле всё ещё ясно чувствовались отголоски покалывания и невесомости. Что это было? Хотя первые ощущения и были приятными, но неожиданность и необъяснимость событий меня пугали. Однако усталость всё же взяла свое, и вскоре я присоединилась к моим спящим спутникам.

Весь следующий день мы опять провели в пешем походе через лес. На какое-то время нам с Миртой разрешили устроиться в кибитке, но под плотным балдахином было совсем нечем дышать, и вскоре мы снова шагали под кронами деревьев. На привале был ужин и очередная тренировка по танцам. А потом я заснула, и все повторилось: лёгкость, тепло, чувство невесомости, переполняющая энергия и боль. По такому же сценарию прошёл вот уже третий день пути, а из леса мы пока так и не вышли. Я стала уже серьёзно опасаться за своё психическое и физическое здоровье. «Может здесь что-то в воздухе? Надеюсь, за пределами леса это наконец прекратится…» Только вот этому самому лесу не было видно ни конца ни края, что вновь заставляло задуматься над тем, где же я все-таки оказалась.

Увы, языковой барьер со своими спутниками я так и не преодолела, поэтому объяснить географию мне никто не мог, да и не рвался особо. Нет, какие-то отдельные слова я различала, и мы с Миртой сносно объяснялись жестами и отдельными фразами, но ни о какой беседе по душам не могло быть и речи. Я с интересом вслушивалась в речь своих спутников и нередко ловила себя на мысли, что их язык был похож на очень германизированную версию английского. Наверное, поэтому и получалось время от времени что-то разобрать, да и акцентируя внимание на том, что мне знакомо в их речи, я стала больше понимать. Были мысли попросить Мирту обучить меня хотя бы азам, но после многочасовых переходов и последующих танцевальных занятий на это всё равно не оставалось никаких сил.

Под конец четвёртого дня нескончаемые ряды деревьев неожиданно расступились, и на смену им пришла простирающаяся до самого горизонта холмистая равнина. Мы вышли из чащи уже на закате, поэтому заночевали прямо у кромки леса. Я с наслаждением смотрела вдаль: после полумрака, царившего под кронами деревьев, мой взор никак не мог насытиться бескрайним простором. Дышать было легче, хотя в воздухе витала неопределенная сладость. На этот раз мы с Миртой танцевали прямо здесь, под оценивающими взглядами Галина, Диона и, конечно же, Барона. В конце тренировки старичок и юноша даже подыграли нам немного, мы же, будто не чувствуя усталости, синхронно и грациозно скользили под музыку. Получалось у нас действительно очень неплохо, чем мы и заслужили последующие аплодисменты трёх мужчин. После танцев мы устроились на ночь, и я быстро задремала. Моей последней осознанной мыслью было: «Будет ли и сегодня то тепло? Может, действительно, это всё лес так действовал?»

Оно пришло и с ещё большей интенсивностью, чем прежде. В этот раз я думала, что от разрывающей меня боли потеряю сознание, и только усилием воли не дала себе сорваться в беспамятство. Когда всё закончилось, и я, обессилев, лежала и смотрела на звёзды, в голове птицей билась одна только мысль: «Лес закончился, а значит скоро мы доберемся до какого-нибудь поселения. Я свяжусь со своими и скоро окажусь дома. Они, наверное, с ума сошли от переживаний. Ещё недолго, ещё немного. Главное — добраться до города». В тот момент я ясно видела, как меня заключают в объятия сестра, любимый, и от этого мне хотелось и смеяться, и плакать одновременно. Картинка была такой яркой, что, казалось, я уже была дома. Как же я тогда ошибалась.

***

Весь следующий день мы брели по холмам и долам, и на этот раз Барон практически заставил нас с Миртой ехать в кибитке. Я, конечно, с удовольствием укрылась от солнца, но вот настойчивость нашего главаря меня несколько обескуражила. В ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд Мирта лишь указала на солнце, а потом на наши бледные руки. «Как же я сразу не догадалась. Ну, в таком случае спасибо за заботу».

Заночевали мы снова в чистом поле. Благо рядом мирно текла небольшая речка, где мы по очереди с наслаждением искупались. Со средствами личной гигиены у моих сопровождающих было не густо: зубной порошок да мыло, пахнущее травами. Ещё приятно удивило наличие бритвы, правда, клинковой. Когда Мирта мне её протянула, я сначала покосилась на предмет с опаской. Во-первых, я понятия не имела, как этим пользоваться, а во-вторых, ещё неизвестно, кто ею пользовался до меня. Ну и в-третьих, какой мне смысл устраивать косметический салон на лоне природы? Однако моя спутница истолковала мою нерешительность иначе. Девушка рассмеялась и посмотрела на меня так, как, наверное, Робинзон смотрел на Пятницу. Я почувствовала себя полной кретинкой: «Думает, наверное, что я дикая и такой бритвы в глаза не видела». Не стоит вдаваться в подробности, но после недолгих препираний с моей стороны, особенно по поводу дезинфицирующих средств, вся процедура была благополучно завершена. Впервые за пять дней я почувствовала себя цивилизованным человеком.

На следующее утро Барон разбудил нас раньше обычного. Наскоро позавтракав и умывшись, мы двинулись в путь, а к полудню, когда обогнули очередной холм, вдалеке забрезжили очертания небольших построек, при виде которых сердце моё не могло не возрадоваться. Чем ближе мы подъезжали к городку, тем ближе я была к возвращению домой. И вот, спустя некоторое время, в лучах послеобеденного солнца перед нами предстала невысокая каменная стена средневекового типа. Как только мы миновали ворота, я поняла, что и весь город был построен в лучших традициях рыцарских времён.

Кибитка, покачиваясь, катилась по брусчатой мостовой, вдоль которой выстроились в ряд многочисленные невысокие (самое большое, этажа в два-три) дома. По мере продвижения я стала замечать, как-то тут, то там в окнах мелькали лица горожан, рассматривающих нас с неприкрытым интересом. «Ну да, тут такое историческое представление на колесах катит. Грех не посмотреть». Вскоре, правда, пришла моя очередь удивляться.

Первые же из местных жителей, попавшиеся на нашем пути, были одеты так же странно, как и мои спутники: некая смесь Средневековья и собственной фантазии. Моей первой догадкой было, что именно здесь и проходила ярмарка, поэтому все жители просто решили поддержать затею и нарядились соответственно. Но тогда как можно было объяснить полное отсутствие машин, мотоциклов, велосипедов — все современные средства передвижения заменяли лошади, пони, повозки, упряжки и прочее. Ко мне закралось смутное подозрение: «Может, они тут фильм снимают…? Или это исторический тематический парк развлечений…» Я немного нервно поглядывала по сторонам в надежде увидеть хоть какие-то признаки цивилизации, и в тот момент я была бы несказанно рада даже электрическим проводам, супермаркету или какому-нибудь автомату, банку, чему угодно, да хоть пластиковой бутылке на обочине. Но, увы, улицы, дома и жители были девственно чисты и совершенно свободны от всех признаков двадцать первого века.

С каждым стуком копыт мои подозрения перерастали в страх. Сама же я была так увлечена созерцанием окрестностей, что и не заметила, как кибитка остановилась, и очнулась уже от того, что кто-то звал меня по имени. Оказывается, Мирта уже выбралась наружу и теперь оживленно пританцовывала на месте. Последовав её примеру и легко соскочив на мостовую, я решила ещё раз внимательно оглядеться. Расположились мы на небольшой площади, по периметру которой раскинулись многочисленные торговые лавки с товарами на любой вкус: лотки с фруктами, корзины с кудахчущими курами, бочки с рыбой, кухонная утварь, доспехи — всего не описать.

Наше появление явно привлекло внимание: владельцы лавок вышли на улицу и оживленно переговаривались друг с другом, периодически кивая в нашу сторону. С неприкрытым изумлением на нас таращились и ребятишки, которые, казалось, материализовались из воздуха. Мирта смеялась и что-то оживленно им объясняла. Одна девочка спросила её о чём-то, указывая на меня. Моя спутница покачала головой и ответила что-то, видно, не очень приятное, потому как в следующий момент малышка кинула в мою сторону очень грустный, даже жалостливый взгляд. «Что она там про меня наговаривает? Что я больная на всю голову? Спасибо, подруга, удружила». Я уже хотела ей возразить по мере своих языковых способностей, как услышала, что та самая девочка, тыкая в мою сторону пальцем, громко объясняла подругам: «Силент. Мует.» Моя челюсть поползла к полу: выходило, что меня выдавали за немую. «Что за придурь?» Внутри все закипело. Нет, было понятно, что вести светские беседы на этом языке я не мастак, но называть меня немой — это уже было перебором. Видно, почуяв моё негодование, Мирта обернулась и, похоже, без слов поняла, что я в тот момент о ней думала. Ей хотя бы хватило совести сделать виноватое лицо. «Что за игру ты затеяла?» Я отвернулась от неё, чтобы отвлечься и заодно изучить другую часть рыночной площади.

Там все было то же самое: лавки, торговцы, снующие покупатели и любопытные взгляды. Обычный рабочий день на торговой площади. «Ага, только вот в Средневековье!!!» До сих пор я так и не заметила ни одного нормально одетого человека, да и, признаться честно, на съёмки фильма это всё ни капли не походило. К своему отчаянию я всё больше убеждалась, что люди не были одеты в костюмы — это и было их обычной повседневной одеждой. Мысленно проанализировав и систематизировав увиденное, я в конце концов пришла к единственному логичному заключению, что это, скорее всего, была какая-то община. Просто они тут были все повёрнутые на Средневековье или фэнтези. Хотя нет, желающих быть эльфами, гномами или хоббитами пока видно не было. Невольно снова вспомнились Амиш. «Нет, ну, а почему бы и нет? А вдруг это секта? А Барон с компанией являются их поставщиками свежих душ, так сказать?» Я нервно сглотнула, а в желудке вновь подали признаки жизни мои знакомые змеи. Мне всё меньше и меньше нравилось происходящее вокруг. «Вон Барон стоит и обсуждает что-то с рослым мужиком в доспехах. Может он тут за главного? Надо бежать… А куда? Ты даже не знаешь, в какой ты стране. Ну, предположим, мне повезет, и я смогу сбежать из города, а потом куда? В какую сторону? Обратно в лес?» — мысли скакали в голове, как белки в горячке, и я была так увлечена, что аж подскочила, когда кто-то дотронулся до локтя.

Я резко развернулась — передо мной стояла Мирта и виновато улыбалась. Она поманила меня обратно в кибитку, где, шепча и жестикулируя, дала понять, что идея с немотой принадлежала Барону (ну кому же еще?) и только для того, чтобы заработать больше денег. А вот последняя часть заставила меня насторожиться. «Они что, меня продать хотят?» Похоже, Мирта сообразила, что сказала что-то не то — девушка отчаянно замахала руками и стала изображать нас танцующими, потом меня немой, а потом много денег. «Так… Они, похоже, обкурились чего-то под шумок. Мы с Миртой будем танцевать и зарабатывать деньги? Маразм крепчал…» Скрывать изумление не было смысла, Мирта же в свою очередь озадаченно смотрела на меня. Она было хотела еще что-то сказать, но снаружи раздался голос Барона — он звал нас. Моя спутница уже откинула полог кибитки, когда поняла, что я за ней не последовала. Танцовщица вопросительно вскинула брови, но я лишь отрицательно завертела головой: «Никаких танцев и уж тем более на рыночной площади! Хватит того, что я смирилась с тем, что меня обрядили цыганкой, но плясать с бубном я не собираюсь!» Мирта нахмурилась и упрямо закусила губу, когда у входа материализовался Барон и раздраженно посмотрел на нас. Девушка что-то буркнула ему, на что он угрюмо окинул меня взглядом, кивком головы дав понять, чтобы дочь ушла, и, хотя та попыталась возразить, он лишь молча потянул её за локоть наружу.

Как только девушка скрылась из виду, Барон зашел в кибитку и опустил полог. Я напряженно наблюдала за его действиями, а на душе заскребли кошки. Он подошел ко мне почти вплотную и стал оценивающе разглядывать — по спине пробежал холодок. Вдруг Барон резко привлек меня к себе и впился в губы. Я сначала онемела от неожиданности, но потом со всей силы оттолкнула его. Внутри вскипела ярость. «Какого Лешего ты тут творишь?» Барон лишь довольно ухмылялся, потом указал на меня, на себя и недвусмысленно кивнул на постель. Я расширенными глазами смотрела на него, одновременно пятясь к выходу, когда он опять схватил меня за локоть и ощутимо встряхнул, вновь ткнул в меня пальцем потом на полог кибитки, процедив: «Мирта», — и толкнул в направлении улицы. Тут я, честно сказать, немного растерялась: «Дурдом на гастролях?!» Закатив глаза, «Карабас» изобразил подобие танца затем извлек из кармана монету, повертел перед глазами и снова указал на выход. Да уж, выбор у меня был небогатый: или делить койка-место с папашей, или идти зарабатывать танцами с дочкой. Не обязательно быть гением, чтобы понять, какой из вариантов был более предпочтительным. Поджав губы и еще раз гневно стрельнув глазами в сторону «Карабаса», я откинула полог и выскользнула на улицу. Мирта стояла невдалеке и нервно теребила кончики своих волос, но, завидев меня, облегченно вздохнула и улыбнулась. Чуть в стороне нас уже ожидали Галин и Дион с инструментами в руках.

В мягких лучах вечернего солнца, на торговой площади неизвестного мне города состоялся мой танцевальный дебют. Сначала я волновалась, но уже к середине мелодии успокоилась и полностью отдалась музыке, да и Мирта, всё-таки, была талантливой танцовщицей и прекрасной партнершей. Мы улыбались друг другу, легко вскидывали руки, беззаботно кружились, и в какой-то момент я уже потеряла счёт тому, сколько раз мы станцевали в тот вечер. После нескольких первых песен нам дали передохнуть, и вниманием публики завладел Барон. Он пел, и его приятный баритон гармонично сочетался с красивой мелодией, но слов, к сожалению, я не понимала. Потом снова настала наша очередь, и после каждого танца Мирта пробегала по кругу, собирая в свой бубен звонкие монеты.

Последняя мелодия звучала уже в сгущающихся сумерках. Это была чувственная музыка, тягучая и соблазняющая, побуждающая тело медленно и грациозно скользить по волнам мелодии, в то время, как кровь постепенно закипала, вторя ускоряющемуся ритму. Мне вспомнился мой ночной полёт, ведь сейчас я ощущала себя почти так же, только здесь была вольна дать энергии выплеснуться в танце, в каждом движении, повороте головы, изгибе спины. С последними аккордами я закружилась, постепенно оседая на колени, вскинула руки вверх, откинула голову назад и замерла, поймав себя на мысли, что и не заметила, как во время танца закрыла глаза, как перестала двигаться со мной в унисон Мирта, как стихло всё вокруг. Медленно встав с колен, я окинула взглядом публику — все молчали и заворожено смотрели на меня. Только Мирта хитро улыбалась, но уже в следующее мгновение ударила в бубен, словно пробуждая всех ото сна, и побежала по кругу, собирая звонкие монеты. Мне же вдруг стало очень неловко и, стыдливо опустив глаза, я спешно скрылась в кибитке.

Снаружи доносились приглушенные звуки, но можно было легко догадаться, что теперь играли Дион с Галином. На площади грянуло что-то быстрое и зажигательное, и, похоже, теперь к танцу присоединились и зрители, и даже сюда доносился весёлый смех толпы. Я же просто сидела и отдыхала, пытаясь охладить горевшие ступни ног. В этот момент в кибитку юркнула Мирта, на ее лице играла загадочная улыбка. На мой вопросительный взгляд она только рассмеялась и, похлопав по плечу, приобняла меня. Моя учительница была явно горда собой, что рассмешило и меня, а потом мы просто сидели и прислушивались к постепенно стихающим звукам с площади, пока к нам не присоединились остальные. Когда Мирта продемонстрировала бубен с внушительным количеством монет, мужчины одобрительно загудели, а Барон то и дело довольно хмыкал и одобрительно кивал своей дочке.

После ужина Галин извлек откуда-то припрятанную им бутыль вина, дабы отпраздновать наш с Миртой дебют. Это был сладковатый напиток с лёгким привкусом корицы, лесных ягод и тонким ароматом ванили, наполнявший тело теплом и непринужденностью. Я поймала себя на мысли, что за всё время нашего пути мне ещё никогда не было так легко в компании Мирты, её брата и дедушки, которые сейчас одобрительно и открыто улыбались. Что и говорить, даже Барон удосужился задорно подмигнуть, когда я случайно скользнула по нему взглядом, а при виде моего вытянувшегося лица и вовсе засмеялся в голос. «Значит, это всё был театр одного актера? Да, развел он меня…» Но обиды на него не было, скорее наоборот — понимание. Он приютил непонятную странную девицу, тащит ее за собой вот уже пять дней, а она в благодарность даже не желала помочь пополнить семейный бюджет. Вскоре все начали укладываться спать, и на этот раз мы с Миртой устроились в кибитке, а мужчины на улице в спальных мешках. Перед сном моя спутница опустила полог и завязала его изнутри. Погасив свечу, мы без сил упали на узкие кровати и почти моментально забылись сном.

Мое наваждение пришло как по расписанию, посреди ночи, но в этот раз всё было не таким интенсивным. «Может танец помог?» — но мысль быстро утонула в приятном гудении и покалывании по всему телу.

На следующий день я проснулась от того, что кибитка двигалась, а, выглянув наружу, поняла, что город без имени уже остался позади. Я задумчиво следила за ускользающей вдаль меж зеленых холмов дорогой, а в душе моей всё ещё жила надежда, что этот городишко со странными людьми и средневековым укладом жизни — только редкое исключение, и вскоре мы доберёмся до какой-нибудь деревни, откуда можно будет послать весточку домой. Взгляд скользил по лазурному небу, на котором всходило солнце. Так начинался ещё один жаркий день.

***  
Сначала была надежда. Она не оставляла меня даже тогда, когда мы миновали ещё две деревни и городок. Я до последнего надеялась, что это всё лишь странные совпадения, и абсолютной случайностью было то, что жители везде носили похожие средневековые одежды, а на улицах полностью отсутствовали машины, фонарные столбы или хотя бы что-то, отдаленно напоминающее 21-й век. Мы выступали, останавливались на ночь, пополняли запасы, а на утро, как можно скорее, покидали населённый пункт.

Так мы добрались до очередного города N. До выступления оставалось ещё несколько часов, когда Мирта, загадочно подмигнув, подхватила меня за руку и увлекла за собой по улицам города. Я было подумала, что она решила просто прогуляться, но моя напарница целеустремлённо петляла по закоулкам, следуя одному ей известному маршруту, пока мы не остановились перед входом в небольшую одёжную лавку. Мирта юркнула внутрь, и мне оставалось только последовать за ней.

Вдоль стен выстроились полки, заполненные всякой всячиной: предметы гардероба, отрезы ткани, ленты, украшения, кружева и даже обувь. Я с интересом рассматривала содержимое витрин, в то время как девушка о чём-то оживлённо разговаривала с хозяйкой. Это была седовласая женщина около шестидесяти, на лице которой все ещё молодо горели изумрудного цвета глаза. У меня было ощущение, что моя подруга и хозяйка встретились не в первый раз. Женщина приветливо улыбалась, кивая головой, и, то и дело, кидала заинтересованные взгляды в мою сторону. Я вертела в руках очередную изысканную безделушку, когда голоса стихли. Обернувшись, я увидела, что обе женщины выжидающе смотрели на меня. Потом хозяйка что-то шепнула моей подруге и скрылась в комнате за прилавком. Когда она вновь материализовалась перед нами, в руках у неё был пёстрый ворох всякой одежды, отчего Мирта вся засияла. Стало очевидно, что мы пришли сюда за обновками. Если честно, мне бы тоже не помешало обновить гардероб. Пусть мы и стирали вещи при любой возможности, но мне уже надоело одеваться с чужого плеча, а на мою одежду было наложено негласное табу. Деньги у меня водились (Барон взял за привычку после каждого выступления делиться с нами частью монет), мне же, в свою очередь, не на что было их тратить, поэтому свой гонорар я методично складывала в небольшой кожаный кошель.

Мирта поманила меня к себе, и теперь мы вместе рассматривали разложенные перед нами товары. Тут было всё: юбки, блузки, кружева, — и все такое яркое и красивое, что у меня глаза разбежались. Девушка уже отложила себе некоторые вещи в сторону и выжидающе посмотрела на меня:  
— Теперь ты, — у нас уже получалось немного общаться, хотя только отдельными рваными фразами.— Бери. Барон платит.

Мирта весело подмигнула, а я с удвоенным азартом стала рассматривать вещи. Вскоре мой выбор остановился на платье из тонкой шерсти василькового цвета, пестрой хлопковой юбке в пол, легкой белой блузке с широкими рукавами и цветочным узором на плечах, широком кожаном поясе, ну и в добавок ещё пара комплектов нижнего белья, сшитого, правда, на средневековый манер, но выбирать не приходилось. Моя спутница одобрительно кивала и теперь, расплатившись, мы уже стояли в дверях, как я вспомнила кое-что очень важное:  
— Мирта, обувь! —я указала на свои измученные стопы, она же, в свою очередь, озадаченно закусила губу. Наверное, предоставленный Бароном бюджет был исчерпан, но я не сдавалась, так как новая обувь мне была просто жизненно необходима, поэтому в ответ я покачала головой. — Я сама, —в руках звякнул мой кошелек.

Девушка кивнула и снова обратилась к хозяйке, но та уже скрылась из виду. Ее не было минут десять, и, когда она вновь появилась, в руках у нее была пара кожаных сапог на плоской подошве. Женщина что-то долго объясняла Мирте, и та в свою очередь с удивлением рассматривала обувь. Потом она обернулась ко мне, указывая на пару в руках хозяйки:  
— Очень хорошие. И цена хорошая, — она протянула сапоги мне.  
Они были сделаны из гладкой черной кожи, без пряжек или украшений. Я решила их примерить. Редко попадается обувь, которая с самого начала сидит как влитая, но эта пара явно была особенной. Кожа была очень мягкой, но плотной, а значит, можно было не опасаться, что сапоги развалятся через неделю. Обувь была настолько удобной, что снимать их вообще не хотелось, и я решила, что обязательно куплю их, если хватит монет в кошельке. Видно прочитав на моём лице, что попала в точку, хозяйка самодовольно улыбнулась. В ответ я радостно закивала. Женщина снова скрылась, но тут же появилась и протянула мне небольшой кинжал в кожаных ножнах, отчего я только удивленно вскинула брови.  
— Возьми, это она в подарок к сапогам, — объяснила Мирта.  
— Благодарю, — странно, но приятно.

Цена оказалась не такой уж и страшной, и в моем кошельке даже осталось ещё несколько монет, на которые я выбрала себе деревянную заколку для волос, состоящую из двух длинных острых зубов, скрепленных витиеватым узором, и с наслаждением убрала надоедливые волосы в высокий пучок. Женщины с интересом посмотрели на мою прическу, но ничего не сказали. В конце Мирта махнув рукой, расщедрилась для меня ещё и на простой черный плащ с капюшоном. Свой новый кинжал, по настоянию девушки, я повесила на новый ремень, и теперь он слегка подрагивал у меня на поясе. Её единственным объяснением было: «Город. Опасность». Потом мы, весело перекидываясь фразами, уже спешили обратно к площади, где остановилась труппа.

В этот раз все прошло по плану: танцы, музыка, песни и опять танцы. В этот вечер я решила опробовать свою обновку и поняла, что не прогадала: мне казалось, что я просто летала по площади на пару с Миртой. Наутро, искупавшись в банном доме и переодевшись в новые одежды, мы покинули очередной город, с ничего не говорящим мне названием. У меня было на редкость приподнятое настроение. Ведь тогда я воспринимала все происходящее как невероятное приключение. А отличительной особенностью любого приключения является то, что оно всегда когда-нибудь подходит к концу, и ты возвращаешься домой.

***

Когда пропала надежда, её место заняло отрицание. Я всегда неплохо подмечала детали, анализировала, делала выводы, и поэтому аналитическая часть моего мышления уже давно била в тревожный набат, но мне как-то удавалось её игнорировать и отрицать очевидное.

После того как прошло больше недели с той самой встречи в лесу, когда я присоединилась к Мирте и ее странствующей семье, наша кибитка подъезжала к уже шестому по счёту городу. Мирта по-привычке сообщила мне его название, но оно мне ровным счётом ничего не говорило. Издалека, правда, город выглядел величаво и больше, чем те, что попадались нам ранее, и тут сердце мое тревожно забилось. «Быть может, вот он шанс вырваться отсюда и вернуться?» — но в глубине души я уже тогда знала ответ.

Как только мы миновали высокие, массивные ворота, украшенные витиеватой резьбой, я с ожиданием и уже по привычке стала рассматривать всё, что попадалось на пути: дома, людей, животных, даже дорогу. И с каждым шагом все глубже и явственней становилось осознание, что и здесь всё было абсолютно таким же, как и в прежних городах и деревнях, а именно — средневековым! Наверное, из-за этого я сразу невзлюбила этот город, а его изысканные виллы и дома, которых тут было множество, не вызывали ничего, кроме раздражения. Глаза автоматически отслеживали проплывающий мимо городской пейзаж, но внутри всё будто оборвалось.

Наше выступление прошло замечательно, и Мирте даже пришлось пару раз опустошать бубен в кожаный мешок, куда собиралась выручка. Все были веселы, у меня же на душе скребли кошки, но я старалась этого не показывать. В эту ночь я не могла сомкнуть глаз, и долго лежала, уставившись в тканый потолок кибитки, и напряженно думала. «Где я? Ну не могла же я провалиться сквозь века в прошлое? Нет, точно нет. Да и не попалось мне ещё ни одного города с мало-мальски знакомым названием. Наверное, это всё-таки, ещё сон». Я уцепилась за последнюю мысль всеми фибрами души. «Да, возможно моё сновидение и длится слишком долго. Но ведь может быть и так, что во сне время течёт и воспринимается иначе. Или я просто уже очень долго сплю… Ага, опять не дают покоя лавры Белоснежки? — я невольно улыбнулась, но как-то вымученно. Ведь всё могло быть и совсем по-другому. — Что если, со мной что-то случилось, и я нахожусь в глубокой коме? Ну, авария, к примеру, или болезнь. Может поэтому я и не помню ничего?..Тогда, все закончится, только когда я очнусь или…» Мне очень не хотелось продолжать эту мысль, и я всячески убеждала себя, что всего вокруг просто нет и не может существовать в реальности. Не могла я из двадцать первого века попасть в век так четырнадцатый — пятнадцатый, да и к тому же непонятно куда…

Несколько раз мы с Миртой пытались разобраться в том, кто откуда, но всякий раз натыкались на обоюдную стену непонимания. На мои вопросы о том, где мы находились, девушка перечисляла названия незнакомых мне городов и заканчивала тем, что мы посередине Земли. Нет, я понимала, что мы на Земле, а не на Марсе или Венере. «И на том спасибо». Только вот большего выяснить никак не удавалось, и разговор приносили лишь разочарование и заканчивался ничем. Сама Мирта тоже пару раз спрашивала откуда я, но она или очень хорошо притворялась, либо с самого детства жила в полной изоляции. В любом случае, она не знала и никогда не слышала о такой стране как Россия. Поначалу я думала, что она издевается и смеётся надо мной, но её растерянность была настолько искренней, что повергало меня в смятение: ведь даже в Средневековье Киевскую Русь знали. Похоже, всё же сон. «Сон, сон, сон, сон». Для меня на какое-то время это стало мантрой. Днём и вечером я была весела, но каждое утро просыпалась с надеждой увидеть побелённый потолок моей квартиры. Но все было напрасно, и день изо дня я видела всё то же небо или потрёпанную ткань кибитки.

Моё отрицание всё больше становилось манией. В один из таких дней, во время привала я рассматривала свой кинжал, когда случайно порезалась. Лезвие было очень острым — вроде совсем легко коснулась руки, но порез оказался довольно глубоким, и на ладони сразу выступили багровые капли. Кровь обильно струилась на траву, а я только как завороженная наблюдала. Мне вдруг подумалось, что сном же можно управлять, а значит, стоит мне захотеть, и рана исчезнет. Вот так я и сидела, силясь представить, как моя ладонь снова здорова и невредима, но ничего не происходило. Тут ко мне подскочила Мирта, она испуганно уставилась на мою кровавую кисть и хотела было её перевязать, но я вырвала руку и рассерженно посмотрела на девушку. Теперь испуганный и опасливый взгляд был устремлен на меня. В эту секунду я, почему-то, ясно увидела себя со стороны: как сижу с окровавленной рукой, с интересом её рассматриваю и жду, когда по законам сна, кожа затянется сама собой. И мне стало страшно. Я так долго отрицала очевидное, хваталась за соломинки логики и здравого смысла, что теперь, похоже, теряю остатки рассудка. Ведь я давно уже знала, хоть и боялась признаться себе самой, что нахожусь не в том месте и времени, где остались моя семья, мой любимый и друзья. Я не сплю, а действительно попала в другую эпоху, в другую страну, а вместо того, чтобы определить куда, только искала телефон-автомат.

Как во сне, моя рука медленно потянулась к Мирте. Девушка осторожно приблизилась, я же только тряхнула головой и виновато улыбнулась, чего оказалось достаточно, и моя подруга, облегчённо улыбнувшись в ответ, быстро забинтовала ладонь и ободряюще похлопала меня по плечу. Оставшийся вечер прошёл как обычно, я смеялась, помогала с ужином, шутила, а у самой на душе было ужасно тоскливо, хотя я и гнала эти мысли прочь. Однако, как только все стихли, и я легла спать, осознание всего происходящего накатило с новой силой. Взгляд бездумно блуждал по ночному небу, а внутри всё сжималось от страха и безысходности. Было бы легче заплакать, но глаза оставались сухими.

«Так долго пытаться всё объяснить, вместо того, чтобы принять…» Я закрыла глаза, как вдруг резко пришло моё чувство энергии. Но если прежде всё происходило постепенно, то сейчас я почти задохнулась от переполняющих меня ощущений, и в следующий момент вся изогнулась от пронизывающей боли. По венам вместо крови будто тёк раскалённый металл. Я резко села, согнулась пополам — мне стало трудно дышать, а потом всё прекратилось. Хватая воздух ртом, я пыталась прийти в себя, медленно разогнулась, заставив скованные судорогой мышцы принять лежачее положение, но тело меня еле слушалось, а во рту чувствовался металлический сладковатый привкус крови. «Что со мной происходит? Где я нахожусь? Какое это время? Как я сюда попала?» — слишком много вопросов без ответов. Всё ещё пытаясь успокоить дыхание, я стала думать, что мне делать дальше. Для принятия решения было необходимо хотя бы определить эпоху и место, в которых я находилась.

***

В ту ночь ко мне пришло осознание и вместе с ним тоска и злость. Я не просила никого меня закидывать в другие времена и земли, не нужно было мне это приключение. Где-то там осталась моя семья, возлюбленный, друзья, да и определённый социальный статус, в конце концов. А кем я была здесь? Немой уличной танцовщицей без роду и племени? От всего этого хотелось выть на Луну. Кто посмел забрать меня у моих родных? В своём времени я не была ни великим воином, ни мудрым политиком, ни кем-то особенным. Так зачем же я тогда здесь понадобилась? Ведь от меня нет и не будет никакой пользы.

В такие моменты ярость накатывала волнами, душила и застилала глаза красной пеленой. Хотелось кричать и крушить всё, что попадается под руку, но, сама не зная как, я сдерживалась. Самое странное, что облегчение наступало ночью, после очередного всплеска энергии, когда утихала боль, успокаивались и мысли. Днём же я старалась не показывать виду, что со мной, но получалось не всегда, и порой я напоминала себе натянутую струну, которая была готова в любой момент порваться.

Тогда я с новой силой стала упрашивать Мирту обучить меня языку, но она отказывалась, ссылаясь то на усталость, то на нехватку времени. В какой-то момент я допекла её своими упрашиваниями, и она рассказала, что это запретил Барон. Мол, если я смогу общаться, меня будет сложнее выдать за немую. Я тогда так разозлилась, что чуть не сорвала выступление и не закатила скандал прямо во время концерта. На самом деле, в его причины я не верила, ну или только частично. Барон прекрасно понимал, что я не была рождена уличной актрисой, и как только смогу, обязательно покину их ансамбль, что повлекло бы убытки. А мы с Миртой зарабатывали очень неплохо. Так же, без знания языка, я была абсолютно беспомощна и полностью от них зависела. Надо отдать ей должное, потому как девушка не следовала его наставлениям от и до, и кое-чему меня всё-таки учила. Но практиковаться мы могли только наедине во время наших тренировок, а они теперь случались нечасто.

Положа руку на сердце, стоит признать, что мне с моими сопровождающими ещё очень повезло. Относились они ко мне хорошо, кормили, одевали, платили, да и в целом заботились. Барон, безусловно, был главным в бродячем театре, но, в то же время, он не был ни тираном ни деспотом. Да, следил за порядком и требовал выполнения поручений, но никого не мучил и не издевался. Особенно тёплые отношения у меня сложились с Миртой. Несмотря на нашу разницу в возрасте, мы прекрасно понимали друг друга, хотя и не могли в полной мере насладиться разговорами по душам. Её брат и дедушка предпочитали держать дружелюбный нейтралитет. Если первый был слишком скромен и молчалив и предпочитал человеческому общению музыку, то Галин просто отличался невероятным спокойствием и умиротворенным отношением к жизни. Я была уверена, что в тайне ото всех старичок баловался чем-то не совсем легальным. Одним словом, моя компания была не так уж плоха. Да, не рыцари, да, не принцы, но кто знает, где было бы лучше? Эти люди приютили меня, хотя могли спокойно принять за ведьму за один только мой наряд, да и просто оставить странную девицу в лесу. За это я была им искренне благодарна, иначе белели бы мои косточки, обглоданные зверями, где-нибудь под кустом, или чернели бы на остатках пепелища. Но если с окружающими меня людьми все было хорошо, то с эпохой всё обстояло намного сложнее.

Начнем с того, что мои спутники не знали грамоты, а, соответственно, и чисел тоже. Когда же Мирта пыталась объяснить, какой шёл год, она использовала слишком образные определения вроде: «Пятый год чёрного волка», что мне ровным счётом ничего не говорило. Тогда я решила действовать дедуктивным методом, но и тут всё было не так гладко. Если в начале я была почти уверена, что попала в век так четырнадцатый-пятнадцатый, то потом заметила, что многие факты говорили против этого. Во-первых, меня, опять же, не сожгли и даже не попытались на первом перекрёстке (Нет, я об этом никак не жалела, поверьте). Во-вторых, я вообще за время наших странствий не увидела ни одной церкви или собора (да и с крестами была напряженка), хотя побывали мы уже во многих деревнях и городах. Кстати о последних: для средневековья их было слишком много, и были они слишком хорошо обустроены. Одни мощёные дороги и банные дома чего стоили. Это явно выбивалось из исторического канона. Хотя, быть может, это дохристианская эпоха Англии, к примеру. А дороги остались еще от Римлян, и камни ещё не успели растащить на последующие церкви. Возможно, было и так, но всё равно как-то уж очень цивилизованно. Поэтому в отношении временных рамок я пребывала в полном неведении.

Что же касалось вопросов о том, как я сюда попала, зачем, и уж совсем утопично, как мне отсюда выбраться, то они были покрыты завесой тайны. Хотя, почему-то, у меня была железобетонная уверенность, что здесь я оказалась по воле случая. А коли так, то случай меня отсюда и вызволит… Или не вызволит, но я старалась об этом не думать.

После первой недели осознания, и второй недели моего пребывания тут, я всё же сумела усмирить ярость, и ради своего душевного здоровья не хотела ее вновь будить безысходными мыслями. Что до тоски, то она никуда не делась, а просто спряталась. Особенно тяжко приходилось ночью, когда до зубного скрежета не хватало моих родных и близких. Мои мысли часто уносились к ним, как они переживают моё отсутствие. Я сильно волновалась за родителей, за сестру и за него. Мне не хватало его света рядом со мной, тёплых слов и объятий, да и просто взгляда его глаз. Днём я гнала эти мысли прочь, да и Мирта с компанией неплохо скрашивали моё изгнание. Я была рада, когда было чем заняться и не оставалось времени на грусть.

Ещё одно обстоятельство говорило против средневековой Европы — мои спутники очень ценили чистоту и личную гигиену. Мы регулярно мылись, стирали одежду, и я теперь прекрасно владела клинковой бритвой в женских целях (в одном из городов я все же обзавелась своей собственной). Кроме того, Мирта как-то подарила мне баночку с кремом, объяснив, что у её народа принято, чтобы у женщины были ухоженные руки и лицо. А поэтому и крем, и избегание солнечных лучей. Если мы не ехали в кибитке, то всегда закрывали лица платками, а если холодало — руки перчатками, отчего походили на женщин востока. Учитывая, что Мирта была странствующей танцовщицей, меня несколько удивило такое трепетное отношение к коже, но, быть может, они и были с востока, а может и не бродяги вовсе…

День проходил за днём, они складывались в недели, и я не заметила, как вот уже больше месяца странствовала со своими попутчиками. По мере того, как мы продвигались всё дальше, менялась и погода. Жара спала, а ночи стали холоднее, да и днём я всё чаще накидывала на плечи подаренный мне тогда Миртой плащ. Говорят, человек привыкает ко всему. Так и я постепенно адаптировалась к новой для меня кочевой жизни. Она мне не нравилась, но я привыкла и приняла, что пока здесь у меня ничего другого нет. Нет, я не смирилась и не сдалась, а просто решала проблемы по мере своих сил и возможностей. И тогда случай решил поиграть со мной ещё раз.


	3. Ведьма

В первую неделю второго месяца (так для себя я обозначила отсчет своего пребывания) труппа бродячих актёров миновала ворота ещё одного городка. Мы с Миртой уже по-привычке сидели в кибитке и, откинув полог, обозревали окрестности. Вот тут ни брусчатки, ни изысканных вилл и домов не было, и выглядел город действительно аутентично для Средневековья: вдоль главной дороги тянулись дома из темного дерева, во дворах сновали куры и козы. Я ещё порадовалась, что погода стояла сухая, иначе грязи было бы по колено. Краем глаза я заметила, что Мирта тоже критически осматривала местность, и вид её явно не радовал. Местные жители, встречающиеся на пути, смотрели на нас несколько угрюмо, да и внешне они походили больше на фермеров, чем на городских. Мы с Миртой перекинулись скептическими взглядами: не похоже, что нам тут были рады, и вряд ли мы тут много заработаем. Но если Барон решил ехать через этот город, значит, на то у него имелись веские причины. Кроме того, как показывала практика, спорить с ним было бесполезно.

Чем дальше мы проезжали, тем сильнее было у меня ощущение дежа вю. Почему-то, казалось, что многое тут было мне знакомо. Особенно ярко я это почувствовала, когда кибитка проехала мимо какой-то таверны: её вывеска мне что-то напоминала, как будто я это уже видела её где-то, но воспоминание постоянно ускользало. Мы добрались до места, напоминающего площадь, и стали устраиваться на постой. Барон отправился на поиски градоначальника или командира стражи, чтобы получить разрешения на ночлег и выступление. Галин и Дион распрягали лошадей, а мы с Миртой решили прогуляться.

Наше первое впечатление о городишке нисколько не улучшилось, а, скорее, наоборот. Тут не было лавок с изысканными одеждами, украшениями или экзотическими фруктами, люди были хмурые и смотрели на нас с подозрением. Здесь явно не любили чужаков, и меня не покидало ощущение, что за нами наблюдают. Мы уже решили возвращаться обратно к кибитке, как на одной из безлюдных улочек дорогу нам преградили двое стражников. Неопределенного возраста, но явно уже ближе к сорока, в одинаковых потрепанных коричневых плащах, с каким-то сальным выражением глаз, они сразу нам не понравились, особенно тот, что остановился напротив меня. У него были редкие рыжие волосы, красное и немного оплывшее лицо, что явно указывало на любовь хозяина к алкоголю, и маленькие водянистые глаза, которыми он, нисколько не стесняясь, уставился на нас. Было такое ощущение, что он раздевал нас взглядом (а, по-простому, в наглую пялился), от чего захотелось плотнее запахнуть плащ. Второй же о чём-то расспрашивал мою спутницу, а она сквозь зубы, но как можно вежливее, отвечала. В моей голове зазвенели тревожные колокольчики, и тогда я впервые была рада своему кинжалу, привычно висевшему на поясе. Нет, конечно же, мы не смогли бы одолеть двух взрослых мужчин в драке, но наличие хоть какого-то оружия в тот момент успокаивало. Я взяла девушку за руку и крепко сжала, давая понять, что надо делать ноги, в ответ Мирта неуловимо кивнула и поспешила как можно тактичнее распрощаться со стражами порядка. Но наша попытка скрыться не увенчалась успехом, и, стоило нам сделать шаг в сторону, как рыжеволосый резко схватил меня за локоть и как-то зло посмотрел в глаза. Он стал меня о чём то выспрашивать, но из-за его странного произношения я не поняла ни слова. Благо Мирта не растерялась и, что-то буркнув ему в ответ, с силой потянула меня за собой. В следующую секунду мы бежали вдоль по улице, спиной почти осязая опасность.

Весь инцидент оставил неприятный осадок в душе, и у меня зародилось нехорошее предчувствие. Однако когда мы присоединились к остальным на площади, я решила не обращать на это внимание и как можно скорее забыть. Когда пришло время выступления, нервы стали сдавать, причем видимых причин для этого не было. Мы с Миртой всё ещё были в кибитке и переодевались в наши цветастые юбки и блузки: сейчас, когда жара спала, я предпочитала носить свое васильковое платье, а вот танцевать было удобней в цыганском. Движения моей напарницы были немного нервными и резкими. Словно почувствовав мой взгляд, девушка повернулась ко мне и улыбнулась, но вышло натянуто. Выходило, что не у меня одной было неспокойно на душе. Время нашего выхода неумолимо приближалось, и в наступающих сумерках мы вышли на площадь.

Чтобы осветить площадку, Галин с Дионом, зажгли несколько факелов, расположив их по периметру. Из-за этого зрители оказались полностью скрыты мраком, кроме тех, кто стоял прямо у факелов. Но я успела заметить, что, вопреки моим ожиданиям, народу собралось достаточно. Также меня удивило то, что, несмотря на поздний час, среди зрителей было довольно много детей. В следующее мгновение заиграла музыка. Мы с Миртой переглянулись, взмахнули руками и начали наше выступление. Всё шло как обычно, первые два танца исполнялись под быструю и зажигательную музыку, чтобы захватить внимание зрителей, и я со своей напарницей порхала в свете пламени, не замечая ничего вокруг. Тело уже автоматически исполняло наклоны, повороты, вот мы закружились вокруг себя, поменялись местами, задорно звякнули бубенчики у нас в руках, еще поворот, теперь мы кружимся, держась за руки. Я полностью отдалась танцу и почти забыла о сегодняшних переживаниях, Мирта тоже лучезарно улыбалась. Потом настала очередь Барона, и на время его выступления мы скрылись в кибитке, чтобы утолить жажду и отдохнуть пару минут. Снова наш черед — мы встали в исходную позицию еще до того, как зазвучала музыка. Следующий танец был более медленным, мы плавно скользили по площади, грациозно переплетая руки, то кружась, то снова замирая. Тут мой взгляд скользнул по зрителям, и по спине пробежал холодок: в свете одного из факелов стояли те самые стражники. Рыжий неотрывно следил за мной, изредка перешептываясь со своим соседом. Мы с Миртой продолжили своё выступление, но, когда я в очередной раз, закружившись, оказалась вблизи того места, где стояли те двое, рыжий мерзко усмехнулся и попытался ухватить меня за руку. Я увернулась в самый последний момент… Музыка наконец закончилась, и теперь Мирта шла по кругу, собирая монеты, приближаясь к тому самому месту, где стояли стражники. Заметив их, девушка слегка замешкалась и напряглась, но всё же подошла. Первый, с кем и разговаривала днём танцовщица, кинул пару звонких, а вот второй медлил, словно раздумывал, пока не поймал мой взгляд, и тут же, криво улыбнувшись, опустил в бубен небольшой кошель. Почему-то мне стало не по себе, и я поспешила скрыться в фургоне, где ко мне вскоре присоединилась и моя подруга. Никто из нас не проронил ни слова, мы сидели, нервно теребя подолы юбок, вслушиваясь, как на площади исполняет балладу Барон. Казалось, нас мучили одинаковые вопросы: «Куда мы вляпались, и, что всё это значит?» Песня закончилась, и я невольно сглотнула: наступила очередь заключающих сольных танцев, сначала я, потом Мирта. Тогда я бы все отдала, чтобы не выходить обратно на площадь, но выбора не было.

Единственным источником света на площади были отсветы факелов, все остальное — скрыто мраком, где едва угадывались фигуры людей и очертания домов. Сжав волю в кулак, я стояла в центре светового круга в ожидании начальных аккордов, устремив взгляд на пламя передо мной. Первым заиграл Дион, пронзительные звуки скрипки прорезали повисшую над площадью тишину. Не отрывая глаз от огня, я плавно повела плечами, взмахнула руками. Заиграл Галин, нежно перебирая струны гитары. Я прикрыла глаза, давая музыке овладеть собой, как вдруг почувствовала знакомое вязкое тепло, стремительно охватывающее моё тело. В тот момент мне показалось, что я забыла как дышать, но тело само продолжало двигаться в такт. С каждым поворотом, кровь становилась всё горячее, обжигая изнутри, заставляя двигаться все быстрее, вторя ускоряющемуся темпу. Меня охватило чувство невесомости, когда в следующий момент я покинула своё тело и увидела себя со стороны. Теперь я парила над крышами домов и головами зрителей.

На площади при свете факелов танцевала женщина. Тёмные распущенные волосы подобно чёрному шёлку струились по плечам и гибкому стану, её глаза были закрыты, и при свете пламени лицо было бледным и словно высеченным из камня. Она была прекрасна и пугала одновременно. Поворот, наклон, взмах рук, ещё поворот, вот рука призывно скользит вдоль лица, чуть касаясь шеи, повторяя изгибы тела, почти касаясь груди… И вот она кружится вокруг себя, замирает, волнующе покачивая бедрами, снова срывается, подбегает к самому пламени. Сейчас она и есть пламя, которое захватило всех присутствующих на площади. Они как завороженные следят за ней, не в силах отвести взгляд, ревностно ловя каждое движение. И вдруг музыка обрывается и девушка замирает, как натянутая струна, высоко подняв руки, изогнув спину дугой.

Боль пронзила меня раскаленной стрелой, заставляя резко открыть глаза. Я стояла изогнувшись, прерывисто дыша. Напряжение медленно отпускало моё тело, боль постепенно отступала, я плавно опустила руки — на площади стояла звенящая тишина. Не обращая на это внимания, я слегка поклонилась и скрылась в кибитке, уже внутри уловив позвякивание бубна Мирта собирала монеты, а толпа взволнованно загудела. Теперь был её черед выступать, а у меня появилось время привести себя в порядок.

Завязав полог изнутри и быстро скинув танцевальный наряд, я умылась и влажной тряпицей протёрла тело от пота и пыли. Затем накинула камизу из белого хлопка, чёрные легинсы, голубое шерстяное платье, мои сапоги и закрепила на поясе ремень с кинжалом. Я только закончила закалывать волосы в высокий пучок, когда услышала шёпот и возню у входа в кибитку, как будто кто-то пытался откинуть полог. С площади всё ещё доносилась музыка, значит это не мог быть кто-то из наших. «Тогда кто? Был бы кто из труппы, то позвал бы меня по имени, а не ломился втихомолку. Значит, чужие…» Сердце тревожно застучало в груди. Благо полог был закреплён изнутри, но надолго он их не остановит. Бежать мне было некуда, если закричу, из-за музыки никто не услышит. Я стояла почти не дыша, а рука сама уже бесшумно извлекла кинжал из ножен. Мой слух уловил, как с другой стороны лязгнул металл. «Сейчас они прорежут полог и…» Мой взгляд упал на ещё горящую свечу, которую я тут же стремительно погасила — так у меня было хотя бы одно преимущество: неожиданно ударить и попытаться вырваться. Я стояла наготове в углу у входа, моя рука крепко сжимала рукоять кинжала, когда снаружи раздался голос Барона.

«Что вам тут нужно?» — громко и резко спросил он кого-то. Ответ я не разобрала, но услышала звук удаляющихся шагов, из моей груди вырвался вздох облегчения. Барон позвал меня, и в ответ я быстро развязала и откинула полог. Он встревожено смотрел на меня, всё ещё сжимающую кинжал в руке. Мужчина нахмурился, угрюмо посмотрел в сторону, затем кивнул на кинжал — мол убери, и, взяв за руку, повел обратно к площади, откуда всё ещё доносилась музыка. Запахнув плотнее плащ, я последовала за Бароном. Оставаться одной сейчас совсем не хотелось. В свете факелов танцевали пары, люди улыбались, и на нас никто не обратил внимания. Скользнув взглядом по толпе, я мысленно отметила, что тех стражников нигде не было, что не могло не радовать.

Когда всё закончилось, и последние из запоздалых зевак разошлись по домам, Барон подозвал нас с Миртой. Он что-то долго её выспрашивал, с каждым словом девушки всё больше и больше мрачнея. После он что-то шепнул Галину, тот утвердительно кивнул, затем Барон повелел Диону погасить оставшиеся из факелов — вся площадь погрузилась во мрак. Мирта потянула меня за собой обратно в кибитку, куда мы забрались почти на ощупь. Девушка зажгла свечу, проверила фургон, снова погасила, завязала полог изнутри и молча села рядом со мной, достав свой кинжал. Я последовала ее примеру. В полной темноте и тишине, минуты тянулись невыносимо медленно, когда снаружи нас негромко окликнул Дион, девушка впустила его внутрь, снова завязав полог. В следующее мгновение, кибитка тронулась с места. Под покровом безлунной ночи, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, наша труппа покинула город.

***

Как только мы миновали границы недружелюбного города, Мирта подмигнула мне, бросив: «Держись!» — тут же кони пустились в галоп. Мы всё дальше уносились прочь в раскачивающейся из стороны в сторону кибитке. Барон сбавил темп, лишь когда перед нами замаячили вершины леса, а как только над головами сомкнулись кроны деревьев, коней пустили шагом, чтобы дать животным отдохнуть и не привлекать лишнего внимания лесных жителей. Всё это время мы с девушкой, откинув полог, тревожно всматривались вдаль, но погони, вроде бы, не было. Немного успокоившись, музыканты решили дать лошадям и людям заслуженный отдых. Кибитка остановилась, и Барон велел всем идти пешком и, прихватив поклажу, чтобы легче было маневрировать в тёмном лесу. Каждый из нас перекинул за плечи свои походные мешки и по меху с водой.

Мы с Миртой молча пробирались сквозь чащу, ведя под уздцы лошадей, мужчины шли следом, толкая полупустой фургон между деревьями. К счастью, как только взошла Луна, идти стало легче, и вскоре мы набрели на небольшую поляну. Она была довольно далеко от дороги, надежно скрытая густым кустарником. Не снимая поклажи, мы первым делом привязали лошадей. К тому времени и мужчины уже добрались до поляны, выкатив на неё кибитку.

И тут ко мне подскочил Барон и, больно сжав плечо, потащил меня в сторону. В лунном свете было отчетливо видно, что он в ярости.

— Кто эти люди? Что им надо? Кто ты? — он тряс меня как тряпичную куклу, не давая сказать и слова.  
— Я не знаю! Не знаю! — я безуспешно пыталась вырваться из его стальных пальцев.  
— Папа, оставь её! Она ведь не виновата! — к нам подбежала Мирта и, чуть не плача, пыталась дотянуться до меня.  
Барон грубо оттолкнул меня и повернулся к дочери. Из-за увесистого мешка, всё ещё висевшего на спине, я не удержала равновесие и упала на траву. Отец с дочерью горячо спорили, отчаянно жестикулируя. Говорили очень быстро, поэтому я ничего не понимала, пока Барон не указал на меня, выкрикнув: «Вичче!» — Мирта побледнела, я обречённо закрыла глаза.

«Ведьма». Если в моё время никто не воспринял бы такое определение серьёзно, здесь такими словами не разбрасывались, и сейчас это прозвучало как приговор. Девушка нерешительно приблизилась и протянула руку, помогая мне встать, но в её глазах я видела страх.  
— Отойди от неё, — Барон подошёл к нам и взял Мирту за руку, потянув на себя. В ответ она отрицательно завертела головой, нервно кусая губы. По её лицу текли слёзы. Отец нежно обнял дочь и успокаивающе что-то зашептал. Она спрятала лицо у него на груди, её плечи дрожали. Моё сердце больно сжималось, и, несмотря на то, что я ничего не сделала, меня не покидало чувство вины. Уже ничего не будет как прежде.  
— Уходи, — голос Барона заставил меня очнуться. Я понадеялась, что ослышалась. — Уходи сейчас же. — нет, не ослышалась…

Тяжело вздохнув я прикрыла глаза и отвернулась от отца с дочерью. Какая ирония: мы встретились в ночном лесу и вот расстаёмся тоже посреди полночной чащи. За спиной я услышала приглушенный голос девушки.  
— Папа, не надо.  
— Надо.  
— Пусть лучше завтра утром. Или когда доберёмся до города, — Мирта звучала отчаянно и, похоже сама не верила в то, что говорила.  
— Нет, здесь и сейчас. Она опасна, — на это я невольно обернулась, и наши с Бароном взгляды встретились. — Уходи… Ведьма, — процедил он сквозь зубы, крепче прижимая к себе дочь.

Я тряхнула головой и медленно повернулась в сторону леса. На поляне стояла звенящая тишина, нарушаемая лишь всхлипами девушки. Почему-то мне плакать не хотелось, да и вообще внутри было пусто, глухо и одиноко. Уже у самой кромки леса меня догнал Дион. Парень, пряча глаза, протянул мне спальный мешок и полгорсти монет — мой гонорар за сегодня. Я грустно улыбнулась, принимая вещи, хотела было поблагодарить, но он уже повернулся ко мне спиной. «Спасибо», — выдохнула я, но молодой музыкант уже спешил прочь, и я не была уверена, услышал ли он меня. Кинув последний взгляд на моих уже бывших попутчиков, я решительно шагнула в чащу и уже через несколько мгновений поляна скрылась из виду. Вокруг меня был лишь тёмный лес, как и в ту ночь, когда я впервые пробудилась в этом времени.

***

Всадники ехали в полной тишине, лишь изредка перебрасываясь отдельными фразами. Никто не хотел попасть в немилость к их командиру. Он же скакал впереди, напряженно вглядываясь в сторону леса. Рядом с его лошадью бежала огромная серая собака. По идее, никого из них в этот час не должно было быть здесь… Но главный пообещал слишком хорошее вознаграждение, если всё пройдёт успешно. Да, и делов то, нет ничего — поймать ту темноволосую девицу, что приехала в город с бродячими музыкантами. Поначалу, планировалось взять её под стражу утром, но бродяги оказались смекалистей или почувствовали что-то. В любом случае, в предрассветный час к ним в казарму ворвался трактирщик и затараторил о том, что ни музыкантов, ни кибитки на площади нет. Командир тогда аж побелел от ярости, что для его вечно красного лица было непривычно, и со всей силы отвесил затрещину глупому крестьянину. Через несколько минут их отряд из пяти человек уже галопом нёсся по улицам спящего города.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что они направились в лес? — один из стражников поравнялся с командиром.  
— Потому что так чует Фера, и я ей доверяю.  
Второй стражник покосился на громадную псину, бегущую рядом.  
— И что же она чует?  
— Мой подарочек, — ухмыльнулся главарь. — Я подложил его в тот кошель с деньгами.  
— А что если они его нашли и выкинули?  
— Не выкинули и не нашли. Они так быстро делали ноги, что не успели даже поужинать в таверне, как собирались. Им явно было не до того, чтобы выручку пересчитывать. — Командир зло усмехнулся. При свете луны его рыжие волосы казались кроваво- красными.  
— Я всё равно не понимаю, зачем тебе далась эта девица?..- Начал было второй.  
— А тебе и не надо понимать. Тебе надо её поймать, сдать под мою ответственность и потом получить часть вознаграждения, как только доставим её куда надо. — Отрезал рыжий безапелляционным тоном, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
Второй стражник притормозил, присоединяясь к остальному отряду. Остаток пути до леса они ехали в полной тишине, и уже в серых предрассветных сумерках ворвались в чащу.

Собака Фера какое-то время уверенно вела их вдоль дороги, пока вдруг не остановилась. Животное шумно втянуло воздух и резко повернуло вправо, скрывшись в гуще деревьев. Всадники быстро спешились и с оружием наготове последовали за огромной псиной. Как музыканты пробирались сквозь эти заросли с лошадьми и повозкой, было уму непостижимо. На каждом шагу стражники цеплялись за густой колючий кустарник, с трудом сдерживая рвущиеся наружу ругательства. Но вскоре впереди забрезжил просвет, и в следующее мгновение пятеро вооруженных мужчин вышли на небольшую поляну.

Учуяв собаку, лошади нервно заржали. Рыжий быстро отозвал Феру к себе — не хотелось бы спугнуть беглецов ещё раз, хотя сейчас бежать им было некуда. Стражники бесшумно двигались по поляне, окружая спящих на ней людей: трое приютились у колес кибитки, остальные, скорее всего, — внутри. В этот момент один из спящих резко повернулся и сразу вскочил на ноги. Барон было потянул руку к кинжалу, но сообразив, что силы не равны, замер на полпути. Рыжий командир, ухмыляясь смотрел прямо на него.

— Мне от тебя и твоей семейки ничего не надо. Отдай мне темноволосую, и мы, даю тебе слово, отпустим вас с миром.  
— Я выгнал эту ведьму сегодня ночью. Как только мы добрались до леса, — Барон напряженно следил за стражниками.  
— Зачем ты врёшь мне, бродяга? — Рыжий недоверчиво склонил голову набок. Его водянистые глаза недобро сверкнули. При этих словах Барон вытянулся и гордо вскинул голову.  
— Мне незачем тебе врать. А если не веришь, посмотри сам, — голос музыканта прозвучал вызывающе.  
— Обыскать всё. Каждый мешок, каждую коробку и тюк. И запомните — она нужна мне живой. — Рыжий бросил своим подопечным и зло посмотрел на музыканта. — Если я найду её и узнаю, что ты мне соврал… Я не пощажу никого из вас, бродячее отрепье.

Всадники откинули полог, и оттуда с криком выскочила светловолосая девушка. Она, словно испуганная белка, кинулась к Барону, который сразу заключил её в объятия. Вооруженные мужчины без разбору выкидывали из кибитки всё содержимое: одежду, музыкальные инструменты, утварь, провиант. К тому моменту все участники труппы собрались вокруг Барона, с тоской наблюдая, как их имущество оседало на поляне. Девицы нигде не было. Рыжий яростно сверкал глазами и снова повернулся к музыкантам.  
— Куда она ушла?  
— Я сказал ей уходить, а куда она направилась — не знаю и знать не хочу. — Барон смотрел главарю прямо в глаза, всё ещё заботливо обнимая девушку.  
— Мне нужны её вещи. Что-нибудь осталось?  
Барон нахмурился и задумчиво посмотрел на испуганную дочь.  
— Я не уверена, — светловолосая нервно озиралась по сторонам.  
— Так, иди и проверь. — рявкнул рыжий, бесцеремонно оттащив её от мужчины, и с силой толкнул к куче вещей на поляне.  
— Ты обещал… — музыкант попытался заступиться за дочь.  
— Заткнись. Я знаю, что обещал, но моё терпение уже на исходе. Пусть твоя девка хорошо подумает и внимательно поищет. Мне нужна какая угодно вещь принадлежащая ей.  
— Зачем тебе эта ведьма? Кто она такая? — взорвался Барон, переходя на крик. Командир смерил его насмешливым взглядом.  
— Я не обязан тебе отвечать, но, так и быть, удовлетворю твой интерес. Я не знаю кто она. Но знаю, что кто-то готов выложить крупную сумму за неё, и я очень не прочь этой суммой разжиться.

Солнце уже стояло высоко, когда стражники, наконец, покинули поляну. Мирта потерянно бродила вокруг, собирая остатки одежды и утвари. Барон сидел нахмурившись и сосредоточенно курил трубку. Всадники во главе с их командиром так ничего и не нашли. Оказалось, эта странная девушка ушла, забрав с собой всё, не оставив ни следа, как-будто и не было её вовсе. Мужчина отрешенно следил за дочерью. — Это всё тряпки. Они ничего не значат. Да, эти мародёры порезали и перебили всё, что можно, но зато он и его семья остались живы и невредимы. А была бы с ними эта странная, то исход мог бы быть более печальным. — В то утро Барон дал себе слово никогда больше не принимать одиноких попутчиков, вышедших из леса посреди ночи.


	4. Посреди земли

Ночь уже была на исходе, а я всё шла по лесу. Мне хотелось максимально увеличить расстояние между собой и моими бывшими знакомыми. Сначала я вышла к дороге и долгое время просто шла по ней, пока не оказалась на очередной развилке. Параллели с моей первой ночью были настолько очевидны, что я, наверное, от души посмеялась, если бы не было так обидно и горько. У развилки, присев на валун отдохнуть и перекусить, я дала волю мыслям.

С одной стороны, мотивация поступков Барона была мне абсолютно понятна, и, наверное, окажись я на его месте, поступила бы так же. Семья и безопасность родных должны стоять на первом месте. С другой стороны, меня выгнали как ненужную собачонку люди, с которыми я делила и кров, и хлеб вот уже больше месяца. На душе было погано и страшно. Я опять оказалась абсолютно одна в незнакомом мире. Вздохнув, я потянула завязки мешка и достала оттуда яблоко. Взглянув на спелый фрукт, я невольно улыбнулась. Вчера по дороге нам попался заброшенный сад, и вместе с Миртой мы с детским азартом насобирали по полмешка алых наливных яблок. Сейчас я, как никогда, была благодарна нашей находке, потому что кроме этих яблок и воды никакого провианта у меня не было. Закончив свою нехитрую трапезу, я огляделась. «А теперь вот куда? Направо, налево или вперёд? Иди туда, не знаю куда, найди то, не знаю что. Хотя отчего же не знаю? Ясное дело — приключения на свою пятую точку. Изумительные у меня перспективы, однако». Но долго засиживаться не следовало, да и свежи ещё были воспоминания о злополучных стражниках, которые могли в любой момент выскочить из-за угла, а встречаться с ними одной мне совсем не хотелось.

В серых предрассветных сумерках я закинула мешок на плечи и решительно зашагала по дороге, уходящей вправо. Я продолжала своё движение до тех пор, пока солнце совсем не взошло, и игнорировать усталость стало просто невозможно: глаза жгло, словно в них кто-то насыпал песка, а ноги подкашивались. Пора было остановиться, потому что даже при большом желании я физически не смогла бы идти вторые сутки напролёт без сна. Но тут же возник вопрос, где устроиться на ночлег? Было бы неосмотрительно и опасно ночевать прямо на земле, одной в диком лесу: если меня не найдут стражники, вполне могут найти голодные хищники…

Свернув с дороги, я двинулась в чащу и вскоре набрела на небольшой просвет между деревьями — до поляны это место не дотягивало размером. Окинув взглядом окружающие меня деревья, я решила заночевать на одном из них. Решить — легко, а вот осуществить — совсем другое дело. Кое-как балансируя с увесистым мешком в вытянутых руках и постоянно подпрыгивая, я с четвёртой попытки сумела-таки закинуть его на дерево, зацепив в ветвях. Потом залезла сама. Устроившись как можно устойчивей и, насколько позволяли ветки, удобней, я попыталась заснуть.

Бесполезно. Как только день вступил в полную силу, лес ожил и наполнился всевозможными звуками. Я же вздрагивала и озиралась от каждого шороха. В таком состоянии полудрёмы миновал полдень. Когда же наступило время обеда, я оставила тщетные попытки встретиться с Морфеем. Пока солнце не село, разумнее было продолжить путь, а заночевать с приходом темноты (и тишины) или же, если посчастливится, в каком-нибудь городе, деревне, на ферме… Довольная своим решением, я спустилась. Позавтракав своим нехитрым провиантом и запив все водой, я было вновь направилась к дороге, но какое-то внутреннее чувство меня остановило. Потоптавшись немного, я решила не покидать укрытие леса, но всё же следовать параллельно предполагаемому направлению дороги.

Пробираться по чаще оказалось не так уж и трудно. По пути мне попался небольшой ручей, где я заново наполнила мой мех водой и с удовольствием умылась. Холодная вода взбодрила, освежая лицо и немного снимая усталость. Но когда на лес опустились ранние сумерки, я приняла решение искать место для ночлега. Ноги меня почти не слушались, глаза болели, и я готова была уснуть стоя. Вскоре я вышла на очередную полянку, вокруг которой росло несколько раскидистых сосен. Взвесив все за и против, я решила, что на одной из хвойных красавиц и расположусь. Мой выбор пал на одну из возвышающихся с края, под ней находился внушительных размеров валун, оказавшийся очень сподручным для закидывания моего мешка. В сгущающихся сумерках, я забралась повыше, завернулась в плащ, глубже надвинула капюшон, и меня почти сразу сморил сон.

Проснулась я резко, словно что-то было не так. Лес окутывала глубокая ночь, и над моей головой раскинулось мерцающее звёздное небо. Я всё ещё была очень уставшей, и, скорее всего, проспала лишь несколько часов. Голова отдавалась пульсирующей болью, спина затекла. Силясь определить, что же меня разбудило, я прислушалась. Кругом было тихо, за исключением непонятных голосов, доносящихся снизу. Сон как рукой сняло. Я аккуратно стала выглядывать сквозь крону моего дерева, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков. Подо мной горел костёр и отчётливо различались силуэты, слышались мужские голоса, но мне всё никак не удавалось разглядеть их обладателей. Я в очередной раз попыталась, изогнувшись, выглянуть из своего укрытия, как ветка предательски хрустнула. «Твою мать! Только не это. Может никто не заметил?..» Я ошиблась — все разговоры на поляне мгновенно стихли. По спине пробежал холодок, а моё сердце бешено забилось. Я замерла, стараясь не дышать и не двигаться.

Какое-то время на поляне царила абсолютная тишина. Краем глаза я видела, как задвигались тени. Тут я почувствовала, что ветка подо мной стала всё больше и больше прогибаться. «О нет, нет, нет, нет… Только не сломайся. Пожалуйста, веточка, не дай мне упасть!» В отчаянии, я мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в сук надо мной, в то время как хвойная красавица явно решила избавиться от моего присутствия, и в следующий момент, еще раз громко хрустнув, нижняя опора ушла из-под моих ног, унося вниз и весь мой походный скарб. Я ещё висела на суку, но он тоже долго не выдержал и сломался, отправляя меня вслед за мешком.

С глухим звуком я упала на спину аккурат перед валуном, что порадовало, иначе лежать бы мне бездыханной с пробитой головой. Какое-то время я оставалась на спине, жадно хватая воздух и окончательно запутавшись в длинном плаще. Медленно приняв сидячее положение, я решила смело встретить неизбежное и откинула капюшон с лица.

Первым, что я увидела, были металлические наконечники разнообразного оружия, направленные на меня. Переведя взгляд от сверкающего металла, я наконец, разглядела их обладателей. Передо мной стояли человек 10, а то и больше, сурового вида бородатых мужиков. На их решительных лицах было ясно написано, что, сдвинься я хоть на миллиметр, они немедленно пустят оружие в ход. Нервно сглотнув, я постепенно приподняла руки вверх. Не обнаружив у меня оружия, мужчины немного расслабились, но продолжали держать меня на прицеле.  
Один из них, темноволосый бугай с пронзительными синими глазами, вышел вперед и о чём-то меня спросил. Я не поняла ни слова, и только отрицательно завертела головой. Мужчина нахмурился и снова, но уже громче, повторил свой вопрос. Собрав волю в кулак и вспомнив всё то немногое, чему меня научила Мирта, я выдавила: «Я вас не понимаю». Моя фраза возымела совсем неожиданный эффект. Синеглазый поджал губы и в следующее мгновение, уже открыто кричал что-то, одновременно вновь наставляя на меня внушительных размеров меч. Повинуясь эффекту домино, другие мужчины вокруг меня снова направили на меня оружие. Справа на своей шее я ясно почувствовала, как холодный металл больно царапал кожу. И тут внутри меня что-то сорвалось. Наверное, сказалась совокупность недосыпа двух дней с головной болью, постоянным напряжением и абсурдом всего происходящего и произошедшего за последний месяц. В следующее мгновение на крик перешла уже я, поминая всех и вся на великом и могучем русском языке:  
— Какого вы тут ко мне пристали!!! Ну не понимаю я вас!!! Не по-ни-ма-ю!!!!! Я тут вообще никого не понимаю!!! Отвалите все от меня!!!! Что зарубишь топором, только потому что я с тобой о погоде и природе не могу поговорить????!!! Тоже мне крутой нашёлся!!! Так руби на хрен!!!! Мне уже не жалко. Меня и так тут всё достало до зубного скрежета. Бородатые уроды!!!

Я сама не заметила, как вскочила на ноги и сделала пару шагов навстречу бородатым, которые оказались все ниже меня где-то на голову. Окружающие явно не ожидали от меня такой бурной реакции, потому что первое время опешивши стояли и смотрели, но быстро пришли в себя и теперь угрожающе подступали ко мне. Я была готова и, наверное, даже рада принять неравный бой, потому что в тот момент моё отчаяние достигло своего пика.

— Откуда ты знаешь этот язык и почему ты на нём разговариваешь? — раздался позади меня глубокий низкий голос.

Я мгновенно замолчала на полуслове и замерла. Моей первой мыслью было, что мне просто показалось.

— Кто ты, женщина? — снова раздалось из-за спины.

Не обращая внимания на вооруженных и явно агрессивно настроенных мужчин, я обернулась. Сзади меня стояло еще несколько низкорослых бородачей и высокий старец с длинными седыми волосами. Одет он был в светло-серую мантию до пола, а на голове красовалась высокая остроконечная шляпа того же цвета. Его не по-старчески живые, яркие голубые глаза, заинтересованно рассматривали меня из-под широких полов.

— Кто это сказал? — почти прошептала я. Старец сказал что-то и окружающие нехотя опустили оружие.  
— Я первый задал вопрос, — он не сводил с меня глаз, а у меня снова появилось ощущение дежа вю, но я быстро отмела эти мысли в сторону. В тот момент для меня самым главным было то, что я, кажется, встретила первого человека, который меня понимал и говорил на одном со мной языке. Такого искреннего счастья я не испытывала с тех пор как получила степень магистра.  
— Вы меня понимаете! — возликовала я и, повинуясь первому импульсу, бросилась к старцу на шею и принялась расцеловывать его в обе щёки, крепко обнимая и смеясь как ребёнок.

Вот такого поворота событий не ожидал никто из присутствующих. Все мужчины на поляне замерли с открытыми ртами, позабыв об оружии и вообще обо всём. Старец в сером был в не меньшем замешательстве, машинально слегка обнимая странную девицу, которая, в прямом смысле, свалилась на них с неба.

***

Когда я наконец немного пришла в себя, то смущённо отошла от старца, и потупив взгляд, стала спешно извиняться.

— Вы уж извините, что я так вот резко… Я вовсе не хотела, уж поверьте. Просто эмоции — через край. Я тут уже так давно, и меня никто до Вас не понимал… А тут Вы. И не только понимаете, но и говорите. Я…  
— Как тебя зовут, для начала, — прервал поток моих мыслей вслух седовласый в сером.  
Я оторвала взгляд от травы под ногами и посмотрела на спрашивающего, одновременно чувствуя, что губы расползаются в глупейшую улыбку, а щеки предательски заалели.  
— Ирина, — сумела наконец выдавить я.  
— Ирина? — седые брови удивленно взлетели вверх. — Ирина… странное имя. Никогда такого не слышал. Сама придумала? — в голубых глазах запрыгали чёртики.  
— Что значит придумала? Вы за кого меня принимаете? — оскорбилась я, гордо вскинув голову. 

Мне моё имя всегда нравилось, хотя в детстве и было нас в классе аж пять тёзок, и иногда хотелось чего-нибудь эдакого. Но эти детские причуды скоро прошли, и я полюбила лёгкую гармонию, мелодичность и одновременно внутреннюю твёрдость и благородство своего имени. Нет, я заметила, что моё имя здесь в диковинку, но это ещё не значит, что я его себе придумала…

— Ладно, ладно. Не злись, — ухмыльнулся он. — Ты вон как тут всех ошарашила. Здесь от женщин редко можно громкое слово услышать, а ты разошлась так, что пол леса разбудила. Ты скажи мне лучше откуда и почему ты говоришь на этом языке? — старик теперь уже не скрываясь улыбался, разглядывая меня.  
— Это мой родной язык… — ответила я немного рассеяно. 

Моё внимание вновь обратилось к присутствующим на поляне. Их было тринадцать. Сурового вида, разнообразно бородатые мужчины, вооруженные до зубов… Все невысокого роста, на голову-полголовы ниже меня. Почему-то резко стало не хватать воздуха. Ой что-то мне всё это напоминало… Нехорошее и бредовое подозрение закралось ко мне в душу. Я снова обернулась к старцу. Высокий в сером, с посохом из тёмного дерева, а вот там чуть поодаль стоит ещё меньший мужичок с босыми волосатыми ногами. Теперь это уже было не дежа вю, а озарение.

— Ой мама… — я попятилась и наткнулась на валун сзади. Ноги подкосились, и, охнув, я осела на камень. Все присутствующие уставились на меня со смесью удивления, озадаченности, недоверием, а некоторые и с агрессией. Я нашла взглядом старца.  
— Скажите, пожалуйста, что Вас зовут не Гендальф. И что это не гномы… — выдохнула я, нервно озираясь по сторонам. В ответ он удивленно приподнял седые брови, а глаза потеряли всю весёлость.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, кто я? И что ты знаешь про гномов? — голос звучал грозно и твёрдо.

Он хотел ещё что-то сказать, но я его уже не слышала. Меня охватила паника. Я подскочила с камня как ужаленная и забежала за него, глупо выставив перед собой руки.

***  
Молодая женщина побледнела, вскочила и спряталась за камень. Ее глаза были расширены и, словно отгораживаясь, она выставила перед собой руки. Потом она резко вскинула руки к небу громко прокричав: «За что?!!!!» Затем, спрятав лицо в ладони, отчаянно завертела головой, бормоча что-то нечленораздельное. Через несколько секунд она замолчала, и посмотрела на всех сквозь пальцы, вновь зажмурилась и что-то зашептала. Тогда Гендальф подумал, что, похоже, им повстречалась безумная, но в следующее мгновение женщина умолкла, медленно опустила руки от лица, и распахнутыми глазами уставилась на него.  
— Я в Средиземье, так? — голос её был на удивление ровным и спокойным. Волшебник, боясь вызвать очередную бурную эмоциональную реакцию, только утвердительно кивнул. «А ведь Мирта мне говорила, а я всё думала посреди Земли. Она имела в виду Средиземь…» — только и успела выдохнуть ночная гостья, прежде чем её ноги подкосились, и она рухнула на траву без чувств.

Всё это время гномы во главе с Торином только перекидывались озадаченными взглядами и поочередно с опаской смотрели то на волшебника, то на странную девицу. Они так и стояли с оружием наготове, на случай если женщина затеет что-то опасное. Из её разговора с волшебником они не поняли ни слова, но язык не был похож ни на один из ранее слышанных ими в Средиземье. Когда незнакомка вдруг отпрыгнула и забежала за камень, подгорные жители заметно напряглись. Она была похожа на потерявшую рассудок, а от таких можно было всего ожидать. Но она прошептав что-то, неожиданно потеряла сознание. Но ещё больше их удивило поведение Гендальфа, который быстро подхватил её на руки и бережно перенёс поближе к костру.

Теперь при свете огня, они смогли её хорошенько рассмотреть. У неё была светлая кожа, тёмные волосы, причудливо заколотые наверх деревянной заколкой. Одета она была в чёрный плащ поверх простого ярко-синего платья. На широком кожаном поясе был прикреплен небольшой кинжал, тонкой и явно эльфийской работы. Кисти её рук скрывали кожаные перчатки, что немного удивило собравшихся вокруг гномов. Что показалось странным, так это внешность незнакомки. По всем признакам она была человеком. Черты лица были тонкими, не такими как у эльфов, но и на людей она не очень походила. Было в ней что-то неуловимое и другое. Гендальф сосредоточенно смотрел на женщину, немного нахмурившись. Оин предложил дать ей нюхательной соли, чтобы привести в чувство, но волшебник его остановил.  
— Она слишком истощена физически. Пусть лучше поспит. Там и поговорим.  
— Тогда может её лучше связать? Для верности…? — вставил своё слово Бифур. Но маг только раздражённо стрельнул в его сторону глазами.  
— Ты что, женщины испугался? Я за ней присмотрю, не беспокойся, — волшебник осмотрелся вокруг. — Где её походная сумка? Та, что упала с дерева. Там вроде был спальный мешок, — и, наткнувшись на непонимающие взгляды, добавил. — Не спать же ей на голой земле.

Один из молодых гномов поспешил принести поклажу. К сумке действительно был прикреплен спальный мешок, на который волшебник и переложил девицу. Она всё ещё была без сознания. Вскоре гномы, решив, что нежданная гостья никуда не денется, принялись за ужин. Выходить планировалось рано утром, и после полевой трапезы, все скоро устроились на ночлег. В эту ночь Гендальф вызвался в дозор.

Волшебник сидел на валуне и сосредоточенно курил, изредка бросая задумчивые взгляды на женскую фигуру рядом с ним. Ночной лес был окутан тишиной, нарушаемой только дружным храпом гномов. До недавнего времени та, что назвалась Ириной, лежала абсолютно спокойно и неподвижно. Её грудь еле заметно подрагивала, вторя дыханию. Но теперь маг заметил, что с женщиной явно что-то происходило. Он видел, как подрагивали глаза под веками, как участилось дыхание. В какой-то момент она глубоко вздохнула, и пальцы рук судорожно широко раздвинулись, будто пытаясь ухватить что-то невидимое. Тут её лицо исказилось от боли, по щекам заструились слёзы, рот открылся в беззвучном крике, и тело изогнулось дугой. Потом все резко стихло, и она устало выпрямилась на спальном мешке. Повинуясь странному импульсу, волшебник легко дотронулся до её лица и в тот же момент почувствовал приятное тепло и покалывание на кончиках пальцев. Он уже хотел убрать руку, когда она вдруг повернулась и прижалась к ней щекой, нежно улыбаясь во сне. Обескураженный старец сам невольно улыбнулся, но всё же постарался как можно аккуратней высвободиться.

Сначала Гендальф подумал, что женщине просто снился кошмар, но чем дольше он наблюдал, тем яснее было ощущение, что это не просто дурной сон, а кое-что совсем другое. Маг был благодарен, что никто из гномов этого не видел. Горный народ был известен своей неприязнью и недоверием к магии и колдовству. Они и ему-то особо не доверяли, а странной человеческой женщине и вовсе не поздоровилось бы. Остаток ночи прошел тихо и спокойно, и он решил, что наутро обязательно расспросит эту незнакомку обо всём, особенно о том, почему она использует именно этот язык и знает, кто он такой.

***

Наутро я пробудилась полностью отдохнувшей и посвежевшей. Было ещё рано, и вставать не хотелось. Продолжая нежиться в сонной неге, я, улыбаясь, рассматривала лазурное, едва тронутое солнцем, небо надо головой. Сладко потянувшись на спальном мешке, я вдруг замерла: «Не помню, чтобы я раскладывала свой спальник, да и лежала я определённо на земле…» Тут надо моей головой кто-то нарочито громко прочистил горло, что заставило меня резко вскочить на ноги и развернуться. Передо мной на валуне сидел старец в сером — я тут же вспомнила и волшебника, и гномов, и хоббита, и Средиземье. Гендальф молчал и выжидающе смотрел на меня. Надо было что-то сказать, но в голову не пришло ничего лучше, кроме: «Доброе утро!»

— И тебе доброе. Выспалась? — в ответ я кивнула. — Больше кричать не будешь?  
— Пока нет. Дальше видно будет, — на это волшебник хмыкнул, и я тоже невольно улыбнулась. Оглядевшись, я поняла, что кроме нас пока ещё никто из отряда не пробудился.  
— Ну, рассказывай, — волшебник протянул мне мех с водой.  
— О чём? — я машинально сделала пару глотков.  
— Да, я думаю, тебе есть о чём рассказать. Например, кто ты такая? Как оказалась здесь? Куда идешь?  
Я задумчиво сдвинула брови:  
— Даже не знаю, с чего начать…  
— Давай с начала.  
— Что, прям с рождения? — не могла не съехидничать я. В ответ волшебник улыбнулся, глаза его весело заблестели.  
— Ну, не будем так далеко заходить.  
— Тогда я, пожалуй, начну с того, как я здесь оказалась.

Я присела на валун рядом с Гендальфом и начала пересказ событий минувшего месяца. Надо отдать ему должное — слушателем он оказался отменным, почти не перебивал, только изредка уточнял те или иные детали. Однако мои ночные «полёты» мне упоминать не захотелось, а то подумает что я больная или и того хуже — одержимая. Да и свежо ещё было моё изгнание из труппы Барона. Когда я добралась до недавних событий, то ненадолго замолчала.  
— Какой здесь ближайший город? — наконец, прервала я затянувшееся молчание.  
— Бри. А что?  
— Бри… Теперь всё понятно, — это во многом объясняло чувство дежа вю, которое меня тогда посетило. Я задумалась. Гендальф, похоже, что-то почувствовал.  
— Там что-то произошло? — он изучающе посмотрел на меня.  
— И да, и нет.  
— Это как? — волшебник нахмурился.

Я же сидела и думала, рассказывать ли ему только голые факты или, всё же, поделиться и своими домыслами относительно моих неприятностей в Бри. Ведь мне тогда показалось, что рыжий был заинтересован именно во мне, а не в нас с Миртой… Остановившись на первом варианте, я продолжила своё повествование, закончив тем, как я оказалась на дереве, и последовательно перед всей честной компанией. Гендальф молчал, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по посоху. От затянувшейся паузы стало неловко, и я поспешила нарушить тишину.  
— Вы мне не верите?  
Маг словно очнувшись от своих мыслей, посмотрел на меня.  
— Не знаю. Я многое повидал на своём веку, но даже мне ещё ни разу не приходилось не то чтобы встречать, но даже слышать о ком-то из другого мира или времени. Да ещё и оказавшемуся здесь… Поэтому не суди строго, но твоя история кажется мне слишком сказочной, — Гендальф немного виновато улыбнулся.

Я его понимала. Попадись на моём пути кто-то вроде меня, решила бы что человек не дружит с головой. Но тут меня осенило.

— Я могу доказать! — радостно улыбаясь, я кинулась к своему мешку и принялась спешно перебирать его содержимое. Наконец, я добралась до нужного мне кармана и извлекла заветный предмет, молясь, чтобы случилось чудо, и батарейка ещё не полностью разрядилась. И чудо случилось. Осталось, правда, чуть меньше половины, но и этого будет достаточно. Вернувшись на валун, я протянула квадратное устройство волшебнику.  
— Это кое-что из моего мира… ну, или времени.  
Гендальф с подозрением рассматривал плеер и не спешил к нему прикасаться.  
— И что оно делает?  
— Проигрывает музыку. Вот, смотрите…

Я размотала наушники, вставив один в правое ухо и протянув второй Гендальфу. Он нахмурился.  
 — Не бойтесь. Это не опасно, — я еле сдержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза.

Волшебник осторожно вставил наушник в левое ухо и заметно напрягся. Чтобы не пугать народ, решила для начала выбрать что-нибудь из классики. Я перелистывала всевозможные альбомы, а маг с интересом следил за моими махинациями, не сводя горящего взгляда с экрана. Мой выбор пал на Вивальди.

Как только заиграла музыка, старец аж подскочил и тревожно посмотрел на меня, но, заметив на моем лице улыбку, расслабился и стал вслушиваться. Я наслаждалась знакомыми переливами мелодии, с новой силой ощущая тоску по дому. Маг тоже теперь довольно улыбался, но думал явно о своём. Когда музыка закончилась, я нажала на паузу и выжидающе посмотрела на сидящего рядом.  
— Теперь веришь? — интересно, когда мы перешли на ты… Но маг, похоже, был не против. Гендальф почему-то тяжело вздохнул.  
— Да, верю… Только теперь вопросов ещё больше, чем ответов… Твоё устройство и правда не из этого мира и времени. Да и музыки такой у нас нет, даже у эльфов. Но всё же не понятно, как ты здесь оказалась и зачем, — маг замолчал, как будто что-то обдумывая. — Тебе, для начала, стоит отправиться с нами. Возможно, мы сможем что-то разузнать в Ривенделле…  
— Есть ещё кое-что, — выдохнула я, а маг вопросительно посмотрел на меня. — Я знаю, кто эти гномы и куда и зачем они идут…  
В ответ на моё заявление, маг резко встал и сурово навис надо мной:  
— Откуда ты это знаешь? — я невольно съёжилась, но тут же, набрав полные лёгкие воздуха и глядя прямо в голубые глаза, продолжила.  
— Знаю, это прозвучит ещё более безумно, но в моём мире и времени, про этот поход написана книга. Я её в своё время прочитала, оттуда и мои познания…  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе известно и чем всё закончится? — я только кивнула.

Заложив руки за спину, маг словно маятник вышагивал передо мной. Он то мрачнел, то хмурился, то замирал, то лицо его вновь светлело… И так по кругу. В конце концов, волшебник остановился.  
— Я не знаю, правильно ли поступаю, но сейчас самым разумным мне кажется взять тебя с собой. Я не чувствую от тебя опасности, — он помедлил какое-то время. — И знаешь, не стоит даже мне рассказывать о том, что тебе известно. Ведь тебя в той книге не было? А значит, теперь всё может измениться, поделись ты своими знаниями. И не известно ещё, в какую сторону. Да, и тем более не стоит посвящать гномов и Торина. Они народ подозрительный, особенно в отношении магии и всего, что с этим связано. Ну и, попросту, сам факт, что ты знаешь о цели их похода, им уже не понравится. Мне придётся, правда, рассказать ему, что ты из другого мира и времени, иначе он не согласится взять тебя с собой…  
— И как же он тебе доверил с ними отправиться?  
На это Гендальф лишь хмыкнул.  
— Наверное потому, что у него другого выбора не было.  
Я понимающе покачала головой.  
— Ну да, у тебя и карта и ключ. Куда ему деваться? А вот со мной совсем другая история… Ой чует моё сердце, что непросто мне будет, — в ответ волшебник тихо засмеялся.  
— Да, действительно, знаешь ты много. Врать не буду, с ними непросто. Но держись меня — не пропадёшь.

Я постаралась улыбнуться, хотя в тот момент меня терзали очень противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, я была безумно счастлива встретить человека, точнее Майар, который разговаривал со мной на одном языке. Моё общение до этого ограничивалось рваными фразами и отдельными словами, поэтому иногда я, действительно, ощущала себя немой. Ну и возможно, в Ривенделле, и правда найдутся ответы.

С другой стороны, зная всю историю отряда Дубощита, идти с ними мне претило. Да и сам Торин уже показал себя не с лучшей стороны. Возможно, его отношение и изменится к лучшему… Ну и конечно, я не могла забыть, что это всё-таки Средиземье, со всеми вытекающими отсюда прелестями и опасностями. А при таком раскладе, куда бы я не направилась, безопасней будет путешествовать в обществе вооружённых, хоть и грубоватых гномов, чем в гордом беззащитном одиночестве.

Утро уже полностью вступило в свои права, и краем глаза я заметила, как гномы на поляне зашевелились, постепенно просыпаясь и принимаясь за утренние обязанности. Некоторые из них уже кидали подозрительные взгляды в нашу сторону. В этот момент, словно прочитав мои мысли, Гендальф ободряюще похлопал меня по плечу. Я же только нервно закусила губу и тяжело вздохнула.


	5. Не хлебом единым

О том, что в отряде я стала нежеланным дополнением, я поняла за завтраком, а, точнее, за его отсутствием. Как только все проснулись, Торин первым делом отозвал волшебника на пару слов, и когда минут через десять они вновь появились на поляне, Гендальф выглядел раздражённым, а подземный король был мрачнее тучи и только что молнии глазами не метал, а, завидев меня, одарил таким красноречивым взглядом, что между лопаток невольно пробежал холодок. Довольный результатом, Торин демонстративно отвернулся и размашистым шагом подошёл к двум другим гномам: седоволосому и зататуированному, и о чём-то с ними зашептался. Да, радушным приём назвать было никак нельзя. Когда же гномы принялись за завтрак, мне показательно не оставили места около костра, что уж и говорить о приглашении. Всё было прямо как в детском саду. Мне ничего не оставалось, как, покачав головой, развязать свой мешок и приняться за яблоко, запивая водой и стараясь игнорировать аромат жареных колбасок витавший в воздухе. Одним словом, моё хорошее утреннее настроение было безнадёжно испорчено, а ведь день только начался.

Быстро управившись со своей нехитрой трапезой, я скатала и закрепила спальный мешок, умылась водой из меха, и, чтобы занять время, распустила причёску, чтобы расчесаться. Из-за того, что ночь проспала с заколотыми наверх волосами, теперь корни противно ныли. Гребень легко скользил сквозь пряди, и напряжение постепенно отступало, пока я не стала ловить на себе внимательные взгляды уже управившихся с завтраком гномов. Отчего-то стало неловко, и я поспешила собрать волосы и закутаться в плащ.

Когда же все, наконец, поели и собрались, что у гномов, вопреки ожиданиям, занимает вовсе не пять минут, участники отряда стали рассаживаться по пони. В стороне Гендальф опять что-то обсуждал с Торином, но явно безуспешно. По виду обоих я поняла, что причиной разногласий снова стала я… В итоге, пони мне не досталось. Кроме того, король-без-горы наотрез отказался подсаживать меня к кому-либо из отряда. По его версии, как я узнала позже, из соображений безопасности и соблюдения конспирации. Гномы, бросая косые взгляды в мою сторону, уже покидали поляну на лошадках, мне же ничего не оставалось, как следовать за ними пешком. Ясное дело, что, как только мы вышли на дорогу, и темп ускорился, я начала неминуемо отставать, и, если в начале и старалась изо всех сил поспеть за бородатыми бугаями, то вскоре так разозлилась, что махнула на всё рукой. Бежать рысцой вслед за ними я никак не собиралась, поэтому, если меня и потеряют, будет, конечно, обидно, но, значит, так тому и быть.

В таком темпе и всё ухудшающемся расположении духа, я нагнала квадратообразных к обеду, вернее, когда они его уже заканчивали. Не говоря ни слова, я гордо прошествовала мимо них, на ходу дожёвывая очередное яблоко, и продолжила путь. Благо дорога была без ответвлений, а, значит, можно было спокойно следовать до следующей развилки и там подождать «рыцарей». Я недобро усмехнулась, чувствуя как внутри заговорила так долго дремавшая злость.

Передохнуть удалось, лишь добравшись до перекрестка. Ноги гудели и мелко подрагивали, да и разумом я прекрасно осознавала, что долго такой марш-бросок физически не выдержу, но, пока злость придавала недостающих сил, решила всё же двигаться вперёд. Вскоре из-за поворота показались и гномы, с Торином и Гендальфом во главе. Первый деланно меня проигнорировал, волшебник же остановился, пропуская остальных участников отряда вперёд. Ощущая себя выставочным экспонатом, я деланно уставилась на небо — смотреть на проезжающих мне совсем не хотелось. Когда меня миновал замыкающий процессию хоббит, я со вздохом поднялась на негнущихся ногах и последовала было дальше, но тут Гендальф раздражённо хмыкнул и остановил меня за локоть. Отвлечённая обозреванием окрестностей, я и не заметила, как он успел спешиться. В полной тишине он забрал мой мешок, приладил его к седлу и в следующее мгновение легко усадил на лошадь, запрыгивая в седло позади меня. Маг проделал всё так быстро, что я даже не успела ни возмутиться, ни возразить. И только когда лошадь снова зашагала по дороге, он заговорщески шепнул над ухом:  
«Не кипи. Я же вижу, что ты готова повторить вчерашнее». В ответ я только недовольно фыркнула.  
— Успокойся, — маг предпочёл это не заметить. — Устала?  
— Есть немного, — вздохнула я. — Спасибо, что помог… — он только одобрительно кивнул. — Ты не обижайся, если они твои друзья. Но манеры у твоих компаньонов как у первобытных людей.  
— Каких людей? — не понял маг.  
— А… ммм… Ну, по-вашему, как у горных троллей. Шарм и галантность явно не в чести… -Гендальф хмыкнул.  
— Ну, это не всегда так. Просто они тебя не знают, вот и чураются немного. Да и Торин на тебя в обиде.

От такого заявления я аж развернулась, чтобы посмотреть на волшебника:  
— Ты шутишь?  
— Вовсе нет. Он считает, что ты должна перед ним извиниться за вчерашнее поведение. Ты на него накричала при всех, а он, как-никак, король…  
— А ему больше ничего не надо? Ну там спинку почесать, чайку принести, станцевать, али сказку на ночь? — я набрала полные лёгкие воздуха и продолжила. — Кто должен извиняться, так это он и его головорезы. Я вас на ту поляну не тащила. Ну упала с дерева, с кем не бывает? Так на меня налетели, как на врага народа. То же мне воины: тринадцать против безоружной женщины. И пусть он королевских кровей, мы и сами не лыком шиты. Да и короны я на нём пока не заметила, и ведёт себя как самый обычный крестьянин. Да и…  
— Тихо, тихо. Вот разошлась, — прервал мой горячий монолог Гендальф. Его взгляд скользнул по внушительной фигуре во главе отряда. Маг слегка покачал головой и с улыбкой добавил. — Ответь мне на один вопрос. Как ты с таким характером так долго выжила в Средиземье?  
— Как-как? Меня же никто не понимал!

В ответ волшебник так весело и заразительно рассмеялся, что и я сама не удержалась от улыбки. В таком весёлом настроении мы поравнялись с гномами, и сразу привлекли множество удивлённых взглядов. Как мне показалось, причина была не только в нашем заливистом смехе, но и моей позиции на коне, которая при других обстоятельствах и с другим всадником могла показаться достаточно интимной: я сидела в седле впереди мага, который, в свою очередь, легко придерживал меня за талию. «Моя репутация у гномов растёт просто с геометрической прогрессией», — мрачно отметила я про себя.

Когда мы устроились на ночлег, я поняла, что моя персона всё ещё была в королевской и всея-гномьей немилости. Со мной, по-прежнему, никто не пытался заговаривать или, хотя бы, представиться. К костру меня мягко не допустили, а на ужин опять были яблоки с водой, которая была уже на исходе. Заметив, что двое молодых гномов только принесли откуда-то наполненный котелок, я решительно шагнула к младшему из них. Темноволосый гном покосился на меня так, словно я шла к нему с топором наперевес. Проигнорировав красноречивый взгляд, я указала на свой опустевший мех и медленно спросила: «Вода где?» Сообразив что к чему и ещё раз оценивающе смерив меня взглядом с ног до головы, Кили (а это был определённо он) молча указал куда-то в сторону. Поминая доброжелательность гномов на чём свет стоит, я ушла в указанном направлении, на всякий случай прихватив с собой и мешок с вещами, и действительно скоро набрела на небольшой ручей, извивающийся между камней. С чувством необъяснимого облегчения я пополнила свои запасы, наскоро обмылась ледяной водой и в немом удовлетворении присела рядом на траву. Неполная Луна уже взошла над лесом. В её серебристом свете лужайка у ручья выглядела настолько умиротворённо, что покидать её совсем не хотелось. Решив, что оставшиеся на поляне мужчины по мне явно не соскучатся, я развязала мешок и принялась за ужин.

Мир подёрнулся цветами индиго, разбавленными лишь тонкими лучами ночного светила. Окружающую меня успокаивающую тишину нарушало только мерное журчание воды, в такт которой и мои собственные мысли текли легко и расслабленно. Я глубоко вздохнула и вдруг поняла, насколько устала. Устала постоянно куда-то идти, зачастую без цели. Устала от подозрительных и недружелюбных взглядов в свою сторону. Устала объяснять кто я и откуда, будто сделала что-то противоестественное или преступное. Устала от этого мира, который был мне абсолютно чужим, враждебным и ненужным. Я не хотела попадать в Средиземье, не хотела встречать гномов, не хотела покидать родных, близких и любимых мне людей. Я не девочка из фанфика, грезящая Торином или его племянниками — у меня есть любимый, которого мне сейчас ужасно не хватало… А тут у меня не было ничего и никого. Погружённая в свои нерадостные, тоскливые мысли и убаюканная окружающим спокойствием, я и не заметила, как в какой-то момент легла на спину и мирно заснула.

***

Пробудило меня то, что кто-то тряс меня за плечо и звал по имени. Нехотя разлепив веки, я наткнулась на обеспокоенный взгляд Гендальфа. Заметив, что добился своей цели, маг облегчённо вздохнул и выпрямился.  
— Куда ты ушла? Да ещё и одна? — теперь в его голосе сквозило неприкрытое раздражение.  
— В мои планы не входило устраивать здесь ночлежку, — всё ещё неповоротливое после сна тело нехотя приняло сидячее положение. — Вообще-то планировала просто за водой сходить, но, видно, усталость взяла своё. Извини.

Пробурчала я под конец, считая инцидент исчерпанным, но маг никак не унимался и продолжал всё в той же назидательной манере меня отчитывать:

— Почему никому ничего не сказала? Пусть бы кто из гномов с тобой сходил. Сейчас времена небезопасные, особенно для беззащитной женщины!

Я наблюдала за ним, иронично приподняв бровь: он что, не видел ничего сегодня или это я всё не так поняла? Что же, придётся прояснить некоторые моменты:

— Это кого мне просить надо было? Тех, кто со мной не то что не разговаривают, а вообще шарахаются как от чумной? Или их главаря, который готов заставить меня бегом бежать за вами, не особо заботясь о моей безопасности? Да и вообще, беззащитна или нет, за водой я могу и сама дойти, ну, а если что случится, так я человек свободный и сама отвечаю за свои поступки и их последствия. Поэтому нечего меня отчитывать как малолетнюю девицу. Дожила до тридцати с лишним лет сама и дальше не пропаду.

В какой-то момент я уже оказалась на ногах. Наверное, стоило немного попридержать коней, но спросонья эмоции бежали впереди паровоза, и теперь из меня выплёскивалось всё накопившееся за день раздражение. Голос незаметно набирал обороты, а последние слова грянули раскатистым эхом на всю лужайку. Гендальф нахмурился и, казалось, прибавил в росте. Глаза его недобро полыхнули.

— Не спорь со мной, женщина! — его нарочито тихий голос напоминал отдалённые раскаты грома. Но, видимо, мой инстинкт самосохранения выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы пойти покурить в сторонке.

— А то что, мужчина? Ты меня со здешними скромницами не сравнивай, не к таким порядкам я привыкла. Поэтому не надо начинать мной необоснованно командовать!

Внутри всё кипело, я, не мигая, смотрела волшебнику прямо в глаза, и плевать было на то, что в них уже искрили гневные молнии, а за спиной самого Майар сгущалась угрожающая мгла. Вокруг нас поднялся ветер. Словно в ответ на это, по телу пробежала лёгкая дрожь, которую тут же перекрыли знакомые потоки энергии. Руки, сжатые в кулаки, нестерпимо жгло невидимое пламя, готовое вот-вот вырваться наружу — от захлестнувших ощущений я то ли качнулась, то ли шагнула навстречу магу. В следующее мгновение Гендальф резко подался вперёд и, схватив за руку, бесцеремонно сгрёб меня в охапку. Окружающий мир потерял очертания, и всё слилось в безликом сизом тумане.

Маг что-то успокаивающе шептал, а я, кажется, пыталась вырваться из его стальных рук.  
— Тихо, тихо. Успокойся, — голос его был на удивление мягким и тихим — от него по телу разливалось такое умиротворение, что постепенно бушующий внутри пожар стал затихать. Гендальф отстранился от меня только убедившись, что я полностью успокоилась. Выглядел он каким-то усталым и задумчивым.

— Ладно, сам вспылил. Просто хочу тебя в Ривенделл в целости доставить, — он явно решил не вдаваться в подробности того, что сейчас произошло, что было мне только на руку.  
— Я что, товар? — нахмурившись, я скрестила на груди руки.  
— Нет, конечно. Но, я думаю, ты не захочешь возвращаться домой по частям.  
— А ты правда думаешь, я смогу вернуться? — я недоверчиво ухмыльнулась.  
— Честно? Не знаю. Но если возможно твое попадание сюда, то должно быть вполне реальным и твоё попадание обратно.  
— Твоими бы устами да мёд пить, — на этот раз улыбка была искренней. — Ладно, пойдём обратно к остальным, а то решат, что-либо я тебя убила, либо мы с тобой чем-то непотребным занимаемся, — на это Гендальф возмущённо вскинул бровь. — Да не волнуйся. Они всё равно на меня всё свалят. Я же женщина.

Я засмеялась и повернула обратно к лагерю. Волшебник, что-то бурча под нос, последовал за мной.

***

Как и следовало ожидать, гномы встретили их неприветливо, кидая косые взгляды на женщину. Она же, в свою очередь, чинно прошествовала мимо, с гордо поднятой головой. Лицо её казалось беспристрастным, но Гендальф заметил, как в глазах плясали задорные искры. Ей определённо доставляло удовольствие провоцировать консервативных гномов. Ирина грациозно проскользнула между мужчинами и, не обращая внимания на угрюмые лица, устроилась у костра рядом с Двалином. У последнего от такой наглости челюсть поползла вниз, однако, опомнившись, он скривил недовольную мину, но с места не сдвинулся. Наблюдая происходящее на поляне, волшебник еле сдерживал смех.

Как он уже успел подметить, у их нечаянной попутчицы был очень непростой, особенно для местных нравов и обычаев, характер. Гордая и независимая, она не лезла на рожон, но и не терпела никакого командного и несправедливого отношения к себе. Это маг прочувствовал на себе буквально только что. При воспоминании о произошедшем на поляне, Гендальф нахмурился, и всю весёлость как рукой сняло.

Там, у ручья, он явственно чувствовал исходящую от неё энергию. Когда же первые волны обжигающего тепла лизнули его лицо, весь его праведный гнев мгновенно утих, и первым импульсом было не дать вырваться потоку силы, разбушевавшемуся внутри женщины. Поэтому он и обнял её, стараясь усмирить разыгравшиеся эмоции. Маг ещё не до конца определил, что это было, и пока у него были только догадки и подозрения. Однако им всё же повезло, что всё произошло подальше от гномьих глаз — только вот как долго это везение продлится? Когда стали укладываться на ночлег, маг намеренно расположился под таким углом, чтобы максимально скрыть её от глаз дозорных, на тот случай, если её вчерашний кошмар повторится. Но ночь прошла спокойно.

Наутро Ирина встала бледная и хмурая, и, как только гномы принялись за завтрак, вновь ушла в направлении ручья и появилась, когда горный народ заканчивал сборы. Волшебник, как и днём ранее, приладил её походный мешок к седлу, а саму посадил впереди себя. До обеда они ехали в полной тишине. Гендальф заметил, что руки её слегка подрагивали, а бледность так и не прошла. Во время следующей стоянки, как только принялись за готовку, женщина вновь исчезла и вернулась, только когда с едой было покончено. Ирина устало села рядом с ним и молча уставилась на огонь. Волшебник хмуро окинул взглядом присутствующих: гномы мирно сидели, курили, переговаривались между собой, — одним словом не обращали на неё никакого внимания, и только хоббит озабоченно рассматривал стройную незнакомку, продолжающую хранить молчание. Когда отряд вновь тронулся в путь, Гендальф попытался разузнать причину такого понурого настроения, на что Ирина дала достаточно односложный ответ: мол, ничего не случилось, просто спала не очень. Она не договаривала, это было ясно, но маг решил ничего не выпытывать, и оставил её пока в покое.

***

Мне было плохо. Вернее, отвратительно. И не только из-за ежемесячных радостей каждой женщины, что, в принципе, не так и беспокоило благодаря запасам, данным ещё Миртой. В большей степени меня мучила моя яблочная диета. Теперь от запаха жареного мяса желудок сжимался в болезненном спазме, поэтому я спешила скрыться куда подальше, как только гномы открывали полевую кухню. Утром я, превозмогая тошноту, впихнула в себя очередное наливное, хотя прилива сил так и не ощутила: руки предательски дрожали, во всём теле чувствовалась слабость, и сил не было даже на разговоры. В обед было ещё хуже. С закрытыми глазами, я через силу жевала злосчастный фрукт, как можно скорее запивая вкус водой. Кстати, яблоки были на исходе. В лучшем случае, у меня оставалось запасов на день-два, и то если заставлю себя их проглотить. Гендальф попытался было меня расспросить, но отвечать не хотелось, и я отделалась дежурными фразами.

В сгущающихся сумерках мы остановились. Меня шатало, перед глазами плыли тёмные круги, в горле стоят тошнотворный комок. Не дожидаясь начала готовки, я отошла от поляны за близлежащие камни и устало повалилась на землю. Не знаю, как долго так лежала, просто уставившись в небо, но в какой-то момент расслышала рядом лёгкие шаги. Нехотя повернув голову, я с удивлением обнаружила хоббита. Бильбо стоял рядом, в нерешительности переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Заставив себя улыбнуться, я попыталась присесть, как руки подломились. От неминуемого падения меня удержал хоббит, ловко ухвативший за плечи. Бильбо смотрел на меня расширенными и полными беспокойства глазами. Облокотив меня на камень, чтобы я вновь не сползла на землю, он отпустил плечи и сел рядом.

Я никогда не чувствовала себя такой слабой, ну, не считая случаев болезни. А теперь было такое чувство, будто мою голову прикрепили к тряпичной кукле. Почему-то было невыносимо стыдно… Бильбо, до этого молча наблюдавший за мной, грустно покачал головой. Вдруг он взял меня за руку и вложил в ладонь краюху хлеба и кусок жареной колбасы. Не веря своим глазам, я уставилась на еду, потом перевела взгляд на хоббита, который нерешительно замер. Внутри всё затрепетало. Подавшись вперёд, я от души стиснула Бильбо в, насколько позволяли оставшиеся силы, крепких объятиях, шепча слова благодарности и не замечая катившиеся по щекам слёзы. Глаза хоббита тоже предательски заблестели, и он, смущённо покраснев, заулыбался. Позже, пока я с жадностью поедала хлеб с колбасой, показавшиеся мне в тот момент амброзией, он просто молча сидел рядом, а когда уже поднялся уходить, я, в свою очередь, протянула ему два яблока. Сначала он не хотел их принимать, но мне удалось настоять на своём.

Прежде чем присоединиться к гномам, я ещё какое-то время сидела в одиночестве. По телу растекалось приятное тепло, дрожь исчезла. Я смотрела на небо с улыбкой на губах, переваривая первую за последние 5 дней не яблочную пищу.

***

Это стало нашим тайным ритуалом. Со следующего дня, после каждого приёма пищи, Бильбо передавал мне то краюху хлеба, то немного мяса, то сыр. Он молча сидел со мной рядом, пока я заканчивала свою нехитрую трапезу. Потом уходил. На второй день, за ужином мы, наконец то, представились друг другу. Бильбо несколько раз задумчиво повторил моё имя, потом улыбнулся, сказав что оно очень красивое, хоть и необычное. Тогда же мы узнали, что неплохо понимаем друг друга. Хоббитское произношение было чище чем у гномов, и я легче разбирала слова.

Похоже, хоббит о чём-то обмолвился волшебнику, потому что на третье утро Гендальф нашёл меня в моём укрытии и сел рядом.  
— Почему не сказала, что голодаешь? Я же видел, что-то не так. А я, старый дурак и не догадался, а вот хоббит заметил. Молодец. Ты прости меня…  
— Это за что же? — удивилась я.  
— Ну, я же обещал, что до Ривенделла доведу, а сам чуть голодом не уморил. На вот, возьми, — Гендальф протянул мне пять завёрнутых в листья хлебцев. — Это лембас, эльфийский хлеб. У тебя, скорее всего, уже ничего не осталось, если, конечно, ты не яблоневый сад в мешке несёшь.

Я засмеялась, принимая свёртки:  
— Благодарю. Твоя правда. Последнее яблоко вчера Бильбо отдала. Хотя если честно, я на них смотреть больше не могу, — я хотела было распаковать один из хлебцев, но старец меня остановил.  
— Это тебе на потом. А пока вот, — волшебник протянул мне ломоть чёрного хлеба, сыр и немного похлёбки в своей тарелке. Я с наслаждением принялась за еду.

После, протянув ему уже пустую тарелку, я решилась сделать то, что так давно хотела, и, потупив взор, попросила мага научить меня Всеобщему языку.  
— Так ты же здесь уже месяц… Тебя никто не пытался научить? — почему-то мне стало стыдно и неловко.  
— Тем, с кем я путешествовала раньше, я была выгоднее немой.  
Гендальф задумчиво поджал губы, но уже в следующее мгновение, ободряюще сжал плечо:  
— Я помогу.

На следующий день пошёл дождь. Я всё также сидела на лошади впереди Гендальфа, когда поймала себя на мысли, что за эти дни уже привыкла к его постоянному присутствию. Несмотря на ливень, настроение у меня было приподнятое. Мы с волшебником тихо переговаривались, когда гномы стали просить его остановить дождь. И пусть мне мало что удалось разобрать из-за их произношения, но вот реплику Бильбо услышала отчётливо. Гендальф недовольно фыркнул, я тихо захихикала, скрываясь под капюшоном. Маг сжал мою талию, деланно обиженно кинув: «Не смешно».  
— Да не будь таким серьёзным, — парировала я и захихикала ещё больше.

Видно наше общение чем-то не угодило вечно-хмурому Торину, ехавшему рядом. Он что-то отрывисто сказал Гендальфу, кивнув в мою сторону.  
— Что он сказал?  
— Да ничего, — отмахнулся маг.  
— Он же про меня что-то сказал?  
— Да так. Просто, что слишком много разговариваем, и что женщине надо вести себя скромнее, а не дискутировать на непонятном языке.  
Я недовольно фыркнула:  
— Ему что, жалко? Или его раздражает, то что он меня не понимает? Так и я его не понимаю — значит, мы квиты. Пусть остынет.  
Гендальф покачал головой.  
— Он ведь до сих пор на тебя в обиде.  
— Ничего. Королевскую немилость как-нибудь переживём, — съязвила я.

Словно почуяв что-то, Торин кинул на меня гневный взгляд. Я же, в свою очередь, посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и деланно сладко улыбнулась. Король-без-горы сверкнул глазами и помрачнел ещё больше, если такое вообще было возможно. Мне было понятно, что я играла с огнём, и что синеглазый пока-ещё-не-король скоро взорвётся, но, вопреки здравому смыслу, остановиться не могла. Наверное, Гендальфа посетили похожие мысли, потому что он вдруг сжал мою талию и тяжело вздохнул:  
— Ирина… Не зли его.

В ту ночь на привале я почему-то занервничала, и меня не покидало гнетущее чувство, что за мной кто-то наблюдал. Мы устроились на ночлег на прогалине, обрывающейся в глубокий овраг. Я несколько раз подходила к краю, всматривалась в темноту, как-будто должна была разглядеть что-то, хотя и понимала абсурдность происходящего. Гендальф сидел у костра, покуривая трубку, и внимательно следил за моими метаниями. В конце концов, чувство внутренней тревоги достигло невыносимого уровня, и я раздражённо села рядом с магом.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Не знаю, — хмыкнула я и неожиданно для себя спросила. — Слушай, дай покурить. Я хоть и бросила четыре года назад, но что-то у меня сегодня нервишки шалят. Успокоиться немного надо.

Я глянула на Гендальфа: тот сидел и не мигая смотрел на меня. Его лицо выражало удивление, изумление и какой-то задор. Опомнившись, волшебник прочистил горло:  
— Ты решила гномов с ума свести? Если они увидят женщину курящей… Ты знаешь что тут будет?  
Я обречённо вздохнула. А с другой стороны, чего я хотела? Ведь хоть и Средиземье, но всё же по нравам к Средневековью близко. Тут маг решительно поднялся.  
— Идём.  
— Куда? — удивилась я.  
— Если хочешь покурить, то только не здесь.

Я почувствовала себя снова в десятом классе, когда мы с подругами прятались по чужим подъездам, тайно куря одну сигарету на троих. Кроме того, мне стало интересно, что было более скандальным: я курящая или то, что мы с магом опять уединяемся. По ходу дела, курение перевешивало. С улыбкой на губах я резво засеменила за Гендальфом. Нас провожали осуждающими взглядами.

***

Когда маг со странной девицей в который уже раз скрылись в лесу вдвоём, двое младших гномов перекинулись хитрыми понимающими взглядами. Фили и Кили хоть и следовали непрекословно запрету дяди с ней не общаться, но смотреть никто не запрещал. А молодая женщина, хоть и странная, была отнюдь не дурна собой, хотя старшие гномы и ворчали, что уж больно она смахивала на эльфа.

Соскучившиеся по женской ласке молодые королевские отпрыски успели заметить, что у неё были красивые длинные тёмные волосы и стройная, гибкая фигура. К сожалению, женщина почти всегда скрывалась под плащом или платком, и оценить её по достоинству можно было только во время привала. Братья иногда ловили себя на мысли, что немного завидовали старому волшебнику, сидящему так близко к ней на коне и его возможности прикасаться к её талии.

Она и волшебник вообще проводили много времени вместе. Постоянно переговаривались на странном непонятном языке, то перекидывались шутками, то уединялись в неизвестном направлении. Был бы Гендальф помоложе, можно было что и подумать, а так… Да, и с недавнего времени, тихий хоббит тоже попал в милость к незнакомке и периодически уходил к ней с едой, думая, что его никто не видит.

Старшие гномы считали её поведение странным, скандальным и слишком фривольным для женщины. Она не стесняясь смотрела прямо в глаза, и могла повысить голос, если ей что-то не нравилось. Одним словом, эта противоречивая свалившаяся им на голову незнакомка постоянно подогревала всевозрастающее любопытство двух братьев и градум раздражения всех остальных. Вот и сейчас, когда они с Гендальфом вместе скрылись в чаще, провожаемые неодобрительными взглядами старших гномов, Двалин, сидящий рядом с Кили, не выдержал и смачно выругался:  
— Ну куда они вечно ходят? Если бы не седая борода Гендальфа, подумал бы что плохое. Была бы она моей дочерью, женой или сестрой, никогда бы такого не позволил. Отстегал бы розгами и запер недели на три. И откуда она такая свалилась нам на голову? Чем они вообще там занимаются? — в ответ кто-то из гномов громко хохотнул, другие заворчали.

Братья переглянулись. Это был их шанс разузнать, что к чему. Они поднялись и, как можно незаметней, скрылись в лесу, где какое-то время шли в полной темноте и даже успели подумать, что упустили её и волшебника. Но тут справа послышались приглушенные голоса, и братья быстро свернули в нужном направлении. Два молодых гнома готовы были ко всему, но только не к развернувшейся перед их глазами картине. На небольшом просветлении между деревьями они увидели женщину и мага. Её распущенные волосы струились по плечам, чуть раздуваемые ветерком. Она сидела на камне, бесстыже задрав юбку до колен и подогнув под себя ногу. Но самое поразительное было то, что она курила, довольно попыхивала трубкой Гендальфа. Мага же, вид курящей трубку женщины с задранным подолом, похоже, ни капли не смущал, и они лишь тихо переговаривались.

От удивления у наблюдающих за этим гномов приоткрылись рты. Но в тот момент, когда Фили с наслаждением скользил взглядом по белоснежным коленям, уже домысливая, что скрывалось выше, ошарашенный Кили невольно громко икнул. Гендальф мгновенно развернулся, впиваясь напряжённым и ничего хорошего не обещающим взглядом в замерших на месте принцев. Не долго думая, братья бросились прочь, обратно к отряду.


	6. Тёмные воды

Говорят, что курение — это яд, как, впрочем, и алкоголь, да и ещё куча всего, что делает нашу жизнь ярче, слаще, и короче. И пусть никотиновый змей был повержен мною давно и бесповоротно, в глубине души мне иногда не хватало ощущения туго скрученной бумаги идеальной формы, зажатой между пальцев. Давно уже не был интересен вкус, опостылел запах, а вот этого тонкого цилиндра не хватало. Эти мысли пробегали в моей голове, как отголоски чего-то очень далёкого, почти забытого и чужого, в то время как пальцы самопроизвольно ласкали гладкое дерево длинной трубки. Я сидела на камне посреди леса, затерянного где-то в Средиземье, и блаженно курила трубку, которую мне любезно одолжил Гендальф Серый — что может быть ещё безумней? От терпкого сладкого табака голова гудела, как от бокала хорошего вина, ночной ветер, прорываясь сквозь деревья, невесомо ласкал обнажённые колени (почему-то рядом с волшебником удивительным образом забывались местные формы приличия). Однако моё состояние почти что нирваны было грубо нарушено, когда в стороне кто-то громко икнул. Гендальф резко обернулся и, беззвучно выругавшись под нос, раздражённо бросил:

— Вот ведь любопытные гномы! Вечно им не сидится! Теперь, небось, обо всём доложат Торину, и тот снова будет в ярости… — маг устало вздохнул и слегка дотронулся до моего плеча. — Я пойду, может, удастся их перехватить.

— Возьми только трубку с собой — не хочется ещё больше объяснять, когда вернусь.  
Гендальф хмыкнул и понимающе кивнул.  
— А ты здесь останешься?  
— Ещё немного. Тут же рядом, если что, буду кричать. Да и тебе одному легче будет гномов успокоить, — улыбнулась я.

Он ещё раз окинул внимательным взглядом просветление, где мы находились, а в следующее мгновение я осталась одна.

Воздух после сегодняшнего дождя был свежим и бодрящим, и вдыхать его полной грудью было истинным наслаждением. Под действием табака отступила и моя нервозность. Ветер стих — осталась лишь умиротворённая тишина ночного леса. Я наслаждалась ею, сидя на камне и прикрыв глаза. Не доносилось ни звука. Тут моё сердце замерло и сразу бешено застучало: было слишком тихо. Открыв глаза, я стала нервно оглядываться — вокруг меня царило видимое спокойствие, и, тем не менее, с новой силой заворочалось чувство, что кто-то за мной наблюдал. Этот невидимый взгляд лизнул кожу липким вязким страхом. Буравя взглядом близлежащие заросли, я медленно, словно во сне, соскользнула с камня. Мир разом лишился всех своих красок — остались лишь безликие тени, а воздух вдруг стал густым, как трясина, из-за чего каждое движение давалось с трудом.

Стараясь не издавать ни звука, я двинулась в сторону лагеря, мысленно приободряя себя тем, что, скорее всего, у меня просто нервишки расшалились. Учитывая события прошедшего месяца, это было вполне ожидаемо. За спиной хрустнула ветка. Моя реакция была молниеносной, взгляд устремился в ту сторону, и, холодея от ужаса, я увидела, как на поляну медленно вышли три серых существа. На первый взгляд они были похожи на огромных, нет, гигантских собак, каждая из которых легко достала бы мне до груди, но проверять на практике эту теорию отчего-то совсем не хотелось. Звери, оскалившись, теперь неотрывно смотрели на меня: в темноте их глаза казались абсолютно чёрными.

На ватных ногах я было попятилась — они шагнули ко мне. Одна из жутких собак шумно втянула воздух и глухо зарычала, две оставшиеся вторили ей хором. Они могли в любой момент сорваться и настигнуть меня в пару прыжков. Надо было что-то делать. Срочно. Сейчас! Очнувшись, как от удара хлыста, я резко развернулась и рванула в чащу — за спиной звери заунывно взвыли и, судя по глухим ударам и треску, кинулись вслед за мной.

Я бежала как можно быстрее, не обращая внимания на царапающие лицо ветки, но надоедливая длинная юбка постоянно цеплялась за кусты и коряги, норовя опрокинуть меня наземь. Обратный путь до поляны казался болезненно долгим, так, что в какой-то момент я даже успела испугаться, что заблудилась и в спешке свернула не туда, но на счастье впереди забрезжили отсветы костра. До них оставалось рукой подать, как вдруг подол зацепился. По ощущениям я упала в десятке метров от отряда. От обиды и злости хотелось рычать и брыкаться. Мои спешные попытки подняться оказались бесполезными: цыганская юбка намертво застряла, парализуя движения. Ветки хрустели подтверждая неумолимое приближение кошмарных тварей. Надо было закричать, но я с ужасом поняла, что не могла издать ни звука. Растопыренные пальцы в беспомощном отчаянии вцепились в землю, сгребая траву, пожухлую листву и поломанные ветки, когда знакомое жжение резануло по венам. Оно просилось наружу, и на этот раз я себя не сдерживала — терять мне было нечего. В следующее мгновение меня накрыла тьма.

***

Торин был в бешенстве. И на это у него имелось несколько весомых причин. Во-первых, эта наглая девица опять спровоцировала отряд, уединившись с волшебником, а во-вторых, его племянники, явно страдающие от разбушевавшихся не к месту и времени плотских фантазий, решили тайком за ней проследить и без его ведома ушли в лес. Поэтому, когда Фили и Кили выбежали на поляну вместе с Гендальфом, у подгорного короля уже была готова гневная речь по поводу их безрассудности. Первыми под раздачу попали принцы: не дав им сказать ни слова, он с неимоверным усилием удержался от того, чтобы за уши не оттащить их в сторону, но зато в выражениях не стеснялся и, высказывая им всё, что думал о них и их поступке, щедро сдабривал речь самыми красочными эпитетами на Кхуздуле. Волшебник стоял в стороне и имел наглость ухмыляться в бороду, за что получил от короля несколько гневных взглядов. Покончив с племянниками, которые, пристыженные и красные, понуро побрели в сторону, Торин поискал глазами женщину, но та, видно, затаилась, и её, как назло, нигде не было. Словно в ответ на его мысли виновница переполоха вылетела на поляну из леса и неуклюже повалилась на траву. Уже это должно было его насторожить, но праведный гнев был сильнее, и он решительно направился в её сторону, но, не дойдя нескольких шагов, остановился. Что-то было не так. Тем временем женщина резко подскочила и, развернувшись к лесу, замерла. Только тут все присутствующие заметили, что глаза её были закрыты, но не успели они опомниться, как в следующее мгновение из чащи выскочили три огромные серые то ли собаки, то ли волка. Сидевшие до селе гномы сразу вскочили на ноги, похватав оружие, но этим всё и ограничилось — никто не мог ступить ни шагу.

У этих созданий были абсолютно чёрные, словно высеченные из оникса, глаза, мутные, холодные и не читаемые. Над поляной раздалось утробное рычание, эхом отражавшееся от невидимых стен. Звери, если их можно было так назвать, обнажили огромные клыки и попробовали приблизиться к стоящей от них в ничтожной близости женской фигуре, которая на их фоне показалась какой-то неестественно тонкой. В ответ женщина лишь вытянула вперёд руки — такая бесполезная и жалкая попытка защитить себя. Мощные лапы шагнули в её сторону и остановились как вкопанные. Твари взвыли, устрашающе лязгая зубами, но не могли продвинуться дальше к замершей женщине. Её распущенные волосы развивались, будто движимые ветром, хотя на поляне не чувствовалось ни дуновения, и, когда очередной порыв взметнул тёмные пряди, гномам открылось её мертвенно бледное лицо и постоянно двигающиеся губы — она не переставая что-то шептала. Одно из созданий попыталось обойти девицу справа, но она чётко отследила движения зверя, будто ясно видела всё происходящее. Правая ладонь метнулась в сторону, сжалась в кулак, и тварь жутко заскулила. Глубокий вздох. Она резко свела руки перед собой — звери свалились в копошащуюся серую кучу, в следующее мгновение снова развела и, повинуясь её движению, сам воздух задрожал и начал раздвигаться, одновременно поглощая в себя скулящих, завывающих и рычащих созданий. Казалось, невидимая сила постепенно засасывала извивающихся существ в пространство. Зрелище это было тошнотворно пугающим и завораживающим одновременно.

Она словно танцевала какой-то гротескный танец: бледные ладони мягко и грациозно качнулись, перебирая пальцами воздух, и теперь расстояние между ними стало стремительно сокращаться. На поляне поднялся леденящий душу вой. Некоторые из гномов, не выдерживая, зажимали уши руками, хоббит и Ори, кажется, упали на колени, схватившись за головы, её это ни капли не трогало. Перед их глазами воздушное пространство двигалось и складывалось, кромсая и ломая зверей, оглашая поляну глухим хрустом костей и рвущейся плоти, но, как только изящные кисти сомкнулись, всё мгновенно стихло. Существа исчезли, растворились в воздухе, будто и не было их вовсе. Воцарилась звенящая тишина. Глаза всех были прикованы к невозмутимому женскому силуэту: глаза закрыты, руки опущены. По её телу пробежала еле заметная дрожь, из груди вырвался приглушённый стон, а в следующее мгновение из её носа хлынула кровь, обильно окрашивая в багровый цвет бледную кожу. Рваный выдох — женщина покачнулась и упала на траву, как подкошенная. К ней сразу кинулся Гендальф, но его никто и не пытался остановить или опередить.

***

Волшебник с ужасом наблюдал за происходящим на поляне. Он почувствовал волны энергии ещё до того, как Ирина, преследуемая существами, вылетела из леса, однако, поначалу подумал, что парализующее влияние исходило от тех зверей, которых можно было бы принять за варгов, и даже было лучше, если бы они действительно таковыми и оказались, но глаза, абсолютно чёрные, лишённые зрачков и жизни, говорили об обратном. И всё же сила исходила от неподвижной женской фигуры. Сырая, первозданная и хаотичная магия вырвалась из хрупкого тела смертной с такой силой и неистовством, что все присутствующие, включая самого майар, не могли сдвинуться с места. Наверное в тот момент каждый из них мысленно уже готовился к кровопролитию, в душе завывая от бессилия и неизбежности, но звери тоже наткнулись на невидимую преграду. Они отчаянно пытались прорваться к женщине, не замечая никого другого, и, слава Валар, безуспешно. А потом она от них избавилась. Гендальф изумлённо наблюдал за тем как пространство дрогнуло, сместилось и медленно поглотило извивающийся серый клубок. На поляне поднялся жуткий вой, резавший слух и пробиравшийся до самого мозга, выдержать который было сложно даже магу. А потом всё резко оборвалось, разом выбив из груди остатки кислорода.

Когда он подхватил на руки её обмякшее тело, первое, что бросилось ему в глаза - её неестественная бледность. А ещё дыхание, которое еле улавливалось. Надо было действовать немедленно, но Гендальф всё ещё боролся с остатками магических вибраций и никак не мог прогнать от себя накатившую вдруг растерянность. Действуя больше по наитию, он перенёс её ближе к огню, влажной тряпицей вытер кровь с лица, дотронулся до лба — кожа была ледяной.

— Что же ты наделала? Глупая, глупая девчонка!.. — прошипел он сквозь зубы и накрыл её подрагивающие веки ладонями. Заклинания приходили откуда-то из самых глубин памяти, сплетаясь перед закрытыми глазами в мерцающие узоры, которые вуалью падали ей на лицо — она поглощала их с какой-то болезненной жадностью. Однако, долгое время ничего не происходило. Первые отголоски сомнений ледяными иглами врезались в затылок, но тут тело женщины дёрнулось и на мгновение засветилось, с губ сорвался стон, растворившийся во вздохе — она резко открыла глаза. Неожиданно осознанный взгляд был прикован к волшебнику, который вдруг почувствовал тонкую ладонь на своей щеке. Мягкое, едва покалывающее тепло, исходящее от её пальцев, сладковатый дурманящий аромат.

— Так вот как ты выглядишь на самом деле, Олорин… — услышав своё имя, майар вздрогнул. Она сонно улыбнулась, снова закрывая глаза и проваливаясь в сон. Рука обессилено упала. Маг не сказал ни слова, а только смотрел на неё расширенными глазами.

Высокая фигура волшебника почти полностью заслоняла женщину от любопытных взглядов, поэтому уже оправившиеся гномы, к счастью, не могли видеть всего происходящего. Но, когда он повернулся к ним, выглядел Гендальф уставшим и осунувшимся.

Когда Гендальф с Торином удалились, на поляне повисла напряжённая тишина. Гномы изредка посматривали в сторону спящей, но подходить не решались. Если ранее её считали странной, то после произошедшего у участников отряда появились веские причины её опасаться.

***

Торин был мрачен и решителен, и Гендальф устало успел подумать, что разговор будет нелёгким. Король медлил и, прежде чем прервать молчание, долго что-то обдумывал.

— Кто она? — начал он угрюмо.  
— Человек.  
— Человек? Тогда что было это? — гном иронично приподнял бровь.  
— Всплеск магии.

Маг понимал, что этот разговор был уже неизбежен, но ему всё равно не нравилось, что всё случилось так внезапно. Да и количество вопросов сейчас явно преобладало над доступными ответами. Король заметно напрягся.

— А что это были за твари? Ни на волков, ни даже на варгов они не похожи.

Гендальф помрачнел и долгое время молча взвешивал возможные варианты в голове, прежде чем продолжить:  
— Кем бы ни были, они создания мрака. Возможно, нежить, которая при жизни действительно была варгами…  
— Думаешь, случайность, или они следили за нами? — гном выжидающе смотрел на мага. Последний задумчиво барабанил пальцами по посоху.  
— Нет и нет. Если и следили, то не за нами. Боюсь, что пришли они за ней. Думаю, от тебя не укрылось, что ни на кого больше они не обратили никакого внимания?

Торин утвердительно кивнул и, нахмурившись, вновь погрузился в раздумья. Маг его не торопил.  
— Ладно, — горный король гордо расправил плечи. — Так и быть, я пока разрешу ей остаться в отряде, но только до тех пор пока не окажемся вблизи Ривенделла, куда ты её как можно скорее отвезёшь и сдашь эльфам Пускай они с ней разбираются дальше. Она мне не нравится, но и бросить женщину одну, когда за ней явно кто-то охотится, было бы подло. Пусть остаётся под твою ответственность и контроль.  
Сам того не замечая, маг облегчённо выдохнул, но, как оказалось, король ещё не закончил:  
— Да, и я не желаю видеть никакие другие подобные «всплески магии».  
— Торин, боюсь, она не может это контролировать…  
— Поэтому я и сказал под твой контроль, — гном упрямо посмотрел на мага. Гендальф сжал посох, так что побелели косточки пальцев, но ничего не ответил, лишь кивнул в знак согласия. Он наблюдал как король медленно удалялся обратно к костру, и на душе было, мягко сказать, неспокойно. Он очень надеялся, что женщина доберётся до долины эльфов живой.

***

Наутро я проснулась ужасно ослабшей и с явными признаками амнезии. Последнее, что услужливо подкидывала мне память было падение в лесу и преследование страшными тварями. Всё. Больше ничего. Эта пустота угнетала, разжигая внутри нарастающее беспокойство. Когда, набравшись сил и храбрости, я приподнялась на локтях, то заметила, что лежала на своём спальнике рядом с костром. Это успокаивало хотя бы тем, что, видимо, от преследования мне удалось оторваться, только вот как я сюда попала — было загадкой. Гномы всё ещё дружно храпели. Но стоило попытаться подняться на ноги, как чья-то рука легла на плечо. Гендальф. Волшебник выглядел осунувшимся, а глаза не блестели знакомым огоньком.

— Что-то не так? С тобой всё хорошо? — забеспокоилась я. В ответ он только неопределённо покачал головой и присел.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — рука, до этого сжимавшая моё плечо, слегка коснулась моего лба.  
— Да ничего. Только слабость, — его отстранён-наблюдательная манера мне всё больше не нравилась. — Что вчера произошло?  
— Ты ничего не помнишь? — голос волшебника был тихим.  
— Нет. Только до того момента как упала в лесу, убегая от них. А потом… — я запнулась. В теле как-будто ещё ощущалось захватившее меня пламя, но остальное оставалось покрыто тьмой.  
— Что потом? — кустистые брови хмуро сошлись на переносице, а взгляд стал обжигающе пронзительным.  
— Да ничего, — я попыталась отвернуться, но Гендальф, поймав за подбородок, настойчиво развернул меня к себе лицом.  
— Рассказывай. Всё, — тон был строгим и не терпящим возражений. На этот раз ни спорить, ни изворачиваться не хотелось, и, вздохнув, я поведала ему о своих приключениях, о тепле, о переполняющей энергии, переходящей в боль. Волшебник внимательно слушал и прервал лишь однажды:  
— Когда это началось?  
Я задумалась и, пораскинув мозгами, пришла к выводу, что всё началось в первую же ночь, о чём и не преминула сообщить.  
— Почему сразу ничего не рассказала?  
— Не знаю, — буркнула я, ущипнув себя за переносицу. — Потому что боялась, что примите меня за одержимую и прогоните… Из-за того, что боялась признаться самой себе? — я поймала его задумчивый взгляд и, повинуясь какому-то импульсу, с силой сжала обветренную ладонь мага. — Гендальф, что происходит со мной? И что произошло вчера?

Внутренне всё напряглось: отдёрнет ли руку? Нет, не отдёрнул, не отстранился — только смотрел печально и устало.

— Не знаю, но надеюсь, что у эльфов найдётся больше ответов. Что же касается вчерашнего вечера — ты выбежала на поляну, и твари вдруг исчезли.

Я нахмурилась. Почему-то мне казалось, что маг что-то не договаривал, но выпытывать детали не было сил, и я лишь устало кивнула.

— На вот, выпей, — в руках оказалась кружка с дымящимся напитком. — Это всего лишь травяной отвар. Поможет восстановить силы.

Я улыбнулась и послушно отхлебнула. На вкус было похоже на зелёный чай с какими-то травами. По телу растеклось приятное тепло, прогоняя остатки сна, и только на грани сознания всплыл невольный вопрос: «Восстановить силы после чего?»

***

Если раньше участники отряда меня игнорировали, то теперь от меня неприкрыто шарахались. Оказывалась я рядом с кем-то из гномов, к примеру, у костра, так он сразу же вставал и отходил как можно дальше. Даже Бильбо теперь меня избегал, и заботу о моём пропитании всецело взял на себя Гендальф. Не требовалось быть гением, чтобы понять, что тогда, на поляне, отряд что-то напугало, и это что-то было связано со мной. Только на все мои расспросы волшебник отвечал всё той же сухой фразой. Я пыталась вспомнить, то и дело прокручивая в голове события того вечера, но неизменно натыкалась на стену мрака. Отношение гномов, вкупе с собственным неведением, действовало угнетающе: они вели себя так, будто я на их глазах убила и съела младенца, и, хотя в глубине души точно знала, что ничего подобного не произошло, полной уверенности в этом не было.

Каждый привал превращался в пытку. Мне было тоскливо и одиноко: кроме как с Гендальфом я ни с кем не могла общаться, он же в последнее время постоянно куда-то пропадал и всё больше молчал. Да и во время наших с ним уроков Всеобщего был в мыслях где-то очень далеко. Ночные же полёты продолжались с пугающим постоянством и интенсивностью. Я стала плохо спать и теперь почти всегда просыпалась ещё до восхода, а потом хмуро взирала на наливающееся алым серое небо, спиной чувствуя напряжённый взгляд очередного дозорного. Неудивительно, что всё чаще мои мысли обращались к такому далёкому теперь дому, моим родным и любимым.

На четвёртый день моей негласной изоляции мы вышли из леса — перед нами раскинулась зелёная холмистая равнина, подпирающая своим цветастым ковром вечереющее лиловое небо. В ту ночь мы заночевали у подножия одного из холмов, граничащих с лесом. Рядом текла небольшая речка, где гномы с удовольствием искупались, весело переговариваясь и по-детски фыркая и плескаясь. Когда они занялись ужином, я спустилась к берегу и, перестирав свою немногочисленную одежду, присела в стороне, ожидая когда же все улягутся. Ночевала я теперь в стороне от остальных, чтобы не вынуждать «несчастных» гномов ютиться в одном углу, отгораживаясь от «опасной» меня, поэтому и устраиваться на ночлег приходилось после отбоя, когда все участники отряда уже определялись с местами. Перекусив лембасом, хотя аппетита не было и в помине, я долго бороздила взглядом темнеющий горизонт, пока тот не скрылся во мраке. Купаться в темноте в хоть и неглубокой, но довольно быстрой речке было боязно, поэтому водные процедуры было решено отложить до утра. Вернувшись в лагерь, быстро раскатала мешок и, кажется, провалилась в забытье ещё до того, как голова соприкоснулась с землёй.

Утром меня разбудила возня гномов и очередной разговор на повышенных тонах между Торином и волшебником. Я нехотя поднялась, но с удивлением обнаружила, что тело ощущалось отдохнувшим и посвежевшим — только голова казалась немного одурманенной, и, почему-то, были влажными волосы. Мы снова двинулись в путь. По обыкновению, устроившись перед Гендальфом, я даже позволила себе немного расслабиться, но ровно до того момента, когда стала то и дело ловить на себе несколько странные взгляды Торина. Уже давно моя скромная особа не удостаивалась столь пристального внимания с его стороны — остальные же гномы вели себя, как обычно, и ничего кроме подозрительного безразличия не выказывали. Кроме того, король был сегодня крайне чем-то раздражён, и глаза его так мрачно горели, что по спине невольно пробежали мурашки. Я нервно заёрзала в седле и была даже рада, когда вдруг зарядил дождь, что позволило закономерно спрятать лицо под капюшон. Но, несмотря на все эти нюансы, настроение продолжало оставаться просто лучезарным — всё-таки, хороший ночной сон творит чудеса. В какой-то момент я откинула голову на плечо магу и, радостно улыбаясь, подставила лицо под падающие капли. Гендальф тихо засмеялся:  
— Ты сумасшедшая!  
— Нет, мне просто очень хорошо сегодня. Кажется: взмахни руками и взлетишь.  
Его рука приободряюще еле заметно сжала мою талию.  
— Я рад, что тебе лучше. Последние дни ты ходила, как в воду опущенная.  
— Может быть, может быть. Ты и сам пропадал, — возвращаться к этой теме совсем не хотелось, и я поспешила переключиться. — Кстати, а о чём вы с Торином ругались?  
— Об эльфах.  
— А… понятно. Он не захотел ехать в Ривенделл…

Гендальф вздохнул. В этот момент, Торин опять посмотрел в нашу сторону: странный был у него взгляд. Хотя, возможно, предназначался он всё же магу? Кругом простирались всё те же холмы и поля, лишь серые развалины нарушали природную гармонию, последние и отвлекло моё внимание от угрюмого предводителя.  
— Что это там? — моя рука указала в сторону.  
— Тут раньше жил фермер с семьёй, — я спиной почувствовала, как Гендальф напрягся.

В этот момент, король скомандовал привал, указывая в сторону всё того же разрушенного дома. Я похолодела, вдруг понимая, какой части приключения предстоит здесь развернуться.  
— Не надо тут останавливаться, — яростно зашептала я, в тот момент полностью наплевав на канон. И, хотя маг разделял мои опасения, Торин был непреклонен.

Пришлось устраиваться на постой. Гендальф с гномом опять спорили, меня игнорировали — словом, всё шло своим чередом. Что-то тихо напевая себе под нос, я как раз постаралась как можно незаметней проскользнуть мимо громко выражающихся мужчин, когда вновь почувствовала на себе пронзительный взгляд. Меж лопаток неприятно кольнуло, но я заставила себя не оборачиваться и, скромно глядя себе под ноги, направилась к своему месту. И тут ко мне неожиданно подскочил Торин.

Тяжёлая рука бесцеремонно крутанула меня за плечо. Лицо подгорного короля было белым от злости, а глаза бешено сверкали. Он начал тыкать в мою сторону пальцем и гневно кричать. Расширенными от удивления глазами, я уставилась сначала на разъярённого короля, потом на мага, инстинктивно отступая назад от надвигающегося на меня мужчины.

— Что здесь происходит? Чем я опять не угодила?

Но Гендальф не успел ничего ответить. Потому как в следующий момент, мощные руки горного короля сомкнулись на моей шее, и он, словно тряпичную куклу, повалив меня на ближайший камень, начал душить. Из его рта вырывались ещё какие-то слова, но они больше походили на зловещее рычание. Я было попыталась оторвать руки гнома от своей шеи, но учитывая то, что каждая из них была втрое больше моей, из этого ничего не вышло. Воздуха не хватало, перед глазами стало темнеть. Я с ужасом поняла, что ещё немного, и упаду в обморок, и все будет кончено. Непостижимым образом моё ускользающее сознание вспомнило о кинжале. Слабеющие руки действовали на автомате, но уже в следующее мгновение острое лезвие было приставлено к горлу подгорного короля. От неожиданности он немного ослабил хватку, а я надавила на оружие — по широкой шее заструилась кровь.

— Отпусти меня. Сейчас же. Убью, — выдавила я на Всеобщем. Голос был хриплым, и слова давались с трудом. На удивление это сработало — Торин отпустил мою шею и отступил на несколько шагов. Я резко отпрянула от камня и, обходя гнома стороной, старалась максимально увеличить расстояние между нами. В моей правой руке всё ещё сверкал кинжал, левая же интуитивно потянулась к шее: кожа горела, и даже лёгкое прикосновение было очень болезненным. Я уже знала, что там будет огромный синяк.

Торин не отводил от меня взгляда. В его только что безумных глазах, теперь плескались страх и отчаяние, но мне было всё равно. Гномы вокруг стояли с оружием в руках, готовые в любой момент броситься защищать своего короля. Тут между нами вклинился Гендальф и, кинув в мою сторону встревоженный взгляд, обернулся к гному. Голос мага грозно загремел над поляной, но с меня было довольно. Не обращая ни на что больше никакого внимания, я подхватила с земли походный мешок и со всех ног кинулась к лесу. В мгновение ока меня скрыла чаща.

***

— Что же ты натворил, глупый, упрямый гном?! Или ты, Торин сын Траина, так же безумен как твой дед?! — грозно выкрикнув последнюю фразу, Гендальф кинулся вслед за женщиной. — Ирина, стой!

Итак, она звалась Ириной. Удивительно, но до этого момента никто из них, включая Торина, даже не задумывался о том, как именовалась навязанная им спутница. Сам король никогда не слышал такого имени, но оно ей удивительно подходило — такое же гордое и странное. Гном стоял у серых развалин дома как в дурмане, пытаясь понять, что же сейчас произошло. Перед его взором всё еще горели её каре-зелёные глаза, сначала полные ужаса, потом ярости. Мужчина дотронулся до шеи — его пальцы окрасились кровью. К нему подошёл Двалин и молча протянул ткань перевязать рану. Когда рана была обработана, Торин сел, задумавшись, у костра.

Он был зол на неё, взбешён её поведением и пытался вновь уговорить волшебника оставить женщину в ближайшей деревне, обойти долину Ривенделл, и уже после похода забрать к эльфам. Но Гендальф был непреклонен, и продолжал настаивать на том, чтобы пройти через владения Элронда. И волшебник никак не мог взять в толк, почему Торин так резко поменял своё решение. Да, он хотел рассказать магу, что тот не уследил за ней, и у неё опять был этот «всплеск». Но не мог. Ведь тогда пришлось бы описать и то, что увидел сам король, а эти воспоминания отныне принадлежали только ему… Поэтому он, как заведённый, продолжал повторять одно и то же: что её поведение было неподобающим для женщины, и что остальные участники отряда никак не могут понять, что она тут всё ещё делает. Особенно после того, что случилось тогда на поляне.

Они не принимали и сторонились их нечаянной спутницы. В начале это он, Торин, запретил с ней разговаривать, особенно племянникам, но от него всё же не укрылось, какие взгляды те кидали в её сторону. Это можно было легко списать на молодость и пылкость. Что же в отношении еды, то тогда короля взбесило, что какая-то женщина посмела поднять голос на потомка Дурина, и потому распорядился не приглашать к костру, пока не извинится. А она и не собиралась, гордо поедая в стороне свои несчастные яблоки, хотя сама чуть не падала от голода. И тут вмешался хоббит. Торин прекрасно видел, как мистер Бэггинс втайне подкармливал девицу, но решил проигнорировать — коли тот захотел делиться своим провиантом, не ему его останавливать. Потом к этой паре присоединился и маг. Последний предпринял даже несколько попыток вразумить гнома, но получил резкий ответ, что на её присутствие в отряде никто припасов не рассчитывал, поэтому пусть заботится о себе сама. В отряде установилась своеобразная рутина, можно даже было сказать, что к её присутствию стали привыкать. Но потом было это происшествие с непонятными существами.

Тогда, на поляне, она выглядела пугающе, а то, что она сотворила, было просто ужасающим. Неудивительно, что после её стали бояться и избегать все, даже миролюбивый хоббит. Гендальф объяснил Торину, что женщина ничего не помнила, и было бы лучше, если так оно и останется, пока он не доставит её к эльфам… Зачем это было нужно магу, он не знал, но решил не вмешиваться, да и не заметил, чтобы кто-то спешил к ней с расспросами и рассказами.

Она всё чаще сидела одна, в стороне от остальных, с тоской глядя куда-то вдаль. Иногда королю становилось её даже жалко, но он вовремя спохватывался — ничто и никто, и уж тем более какие-то странные сантименты, не должны были отвлекать их от главной цели. На кону стояло слишком многое, а эта странная девица только отвлекала, раздражала и провоцировала, особенно после этой ночи… Наверное, именно поэтому он так и разозлился на неё. Поэтому чуть и не убил… Торин похолодел. То, что он увидел ночью, до сих пор будоражило его мозг, но разве стоило оно того, чтобы поднимать руку на женщину? Что же он наделал…

***

Подгорный король заступил в дозор посреди ночи и, как обычно, сидел и задумчиво курил трубку, когда краем глаза уловил какое-то шевеление и инстинктивно проследил взглядом. Женщина плавно поднялась со своего мешка и вытянулась струной. Гном удивлённо приподнял бровь, наблюдая за её дальнейшими действиями. Она же, в свою очередь, скинула плащ и, не надевая обувь, медленно двинулась с места, а когда поравнялась с костром, стало заметно, что глаза её были закрыты. Первым импульсом было её окликнуть, но слова замерли на языке, и вместо этого он лишь заинтересованно смотрел, как она прошла мимо и бесшумно скрылась в направлении реки, что-то тихо напевая себе под нос. Повинуясь какому-то неосознанному порыву, Торин осторожно проследовал за ней и нагнал уже, когда та остановилась у самой воды.

Перед ней в свете полной Луны, тихо текла река, казавшаяся сейчас потоком расплавленного серебра. Женщина подняла лицо к ночному светилу, протянула руки вверх и улыбнулась. Кисти грациозно двигались в серебристом свете, вырисовывая невесомые круги и линии. Гном заворожено смотрел, как её пальцы потянули завязки платья. Ткань легко соскользнула со стройной фигуры и упала к ногам. Скоро на землю упала и лёгкая кемиза. Торин знал, что самым правильным и подобающим поведением было бы развернуться и уйти, но не мог сделать ни шагу, не отвести глаз от происходящего перед ним.

Он жадно впитывал в себя образ обнажённой женской фигуры на берегу реки: в холодном блеске ночного светила её кожа казалась невероятно белой, ещё более оттенённая каскадом тёмных волос, достававших почти до пояса. Женщина начала легко кружиться, то вскидывая, то опуская руки, а Торину казалось, что это танцующая нимфа купалась в лунном свете, зачёрпывала серебристые лучи в тонкие ладони, которые чувственно, бесстыдно и зовуще скользили по телу, очерчивая ореолы груди, бёдра, шею. Его глаза ревностно ловили каждое движение. Когда она вступила в реку и бесшумно нырнула, гном затаил дыхание и выдохнул, лишь когда над водной гладью вновь показался её силуэт. Капли воды на светящейся коже сверкали подобно изысканным кристаллам из древних глубин. Тогда Торин поймал себя на мысли, что хочет ощутить, какой будет эта кожа под его руками, как его пальцы будут скользить по следам от брызг, а губы жадно ловить речные капли на её теле. Дыхание гнома стало прерывистым от разгоравшегося желания. Он хотел, нет ему было необходимо взять её, здесь и сейчас, овладеть горячо и неистово. Ощутить и испробовать на вкус каждый сантиметр её тела. Подчинить, заставляя извиваться под ним в наслаждении и её собственном желании. Впиться губами в этот гордый рот, сжать в ладонях её небольшие упругие груди. Торин глухо зарычал. Эта женщина была так рядом и одновременно так далеко. Его плоть болезненно ныла в тесных штанах, а безумная нагая девица перед его глазами бессовестно отдавалась лунной реке.

Когда она в очередной раз вынырнула, повернувшись к нему спиной, его горящий взгляд отслеживал каждый изгиб её тела, но этого было мало — он не сдержался и шагнул к воде. В этот момент женщина повернула голову, словно глядя на короля-под-горой через плечо, и открыла глаза. Торин замер, чувствуя сковывающий холодный страх: с бледного лица на него смотрели абсолютно чёрные, как ночь вокруг них, глаза, в которых вместо зрачков горела Луна. Её губы тронула лёгкая улыбка. Гном тяжело дышал — первая волна страха стремительно таяла, и сейчас его с новой силой накрыла будоражащая разум и тело страсть.

Женщина медленно, не отрывая взгляда, повернулась к нему и, упиваясь своей наготой, гордо шагнула навстречу. Гном напрягся, как дикий зверь перед прыжком. Ещё шаг — она теперь стояла на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Её ладонь коснулась его лица, скользя прохладными пальцами по щеке, очерчивая линию подбородка вниз по груди — Торин резко втянул воздух, чтобы не застонать в голос. Она слегка наклонилась, и теперь их глаза были на одном уровне. Он чувствовал её дыхание на своих губах и сладковатый, дурманящий аромат её тела. Его голова закружилась. Он хотел рвануть вперёд, повалить здесь же на траву и оказаться в ней одним резким и властным движением, заполнить собой до отказа. Она должна была принадлежать только ему. Только парализованный гном не мог сдвинуться ни на шаг. И тогда тишину ночи прорезало её твёрдое «нет».

Женская фигура резко выпрямилась и молниеносно скрылась в реке. Торин же так и стоял, не в силах сдвинуться с места, наблюдая, как она спустя какое-то время вышла из воды, невозмутимо оделась и легко проскользнула мимо. Глаза её снова были закрыты. Когда к королю гномов вернулась способность двигаться, он сразу направился обратно к костру, обуреваемый мрачной решимостью получить своё. Но женщина так безмятежно спала на своём мешке, что он бы принял всё за очень яркий сон, если бы не её мокрые волосы и тот дурманящий аромат, который гном постоянно ощущал, даже сейчас вдали от реки. Стиснув зубы так, что заломило челюсть, Торин глухо зарычал, но всё же нашёл в себе силы отвернуться, а чтобы приглушить неудовлетворённое желание, вернулся к воде, быстро разделся и нырнул. Тогда ему казалось, что в речной прохладе всё ещё чувствовалось присутствие её тела.

Когда пришло утро, Торин понял, что сходит с ума. Нет, она, её присутствие сводило его с ума. Ему стоило огромных усилий не искать её взглядом, а от желания прикоснуться к ней, руки сами сжимались в кулаки. Она ведьма… Да, и эта ведьма его околдовала. От неё надо было срочно избавляться, именно поэтому он не хотел больше терпеть её в отряде. Его разрывало от странного чувства ревности и обиды, что она не досталась ему. Он мрачно следил за ней весь день, и от глаз не укрылось, то как она призывно откинула голову на плечо мага. И всё это время её твёрдое «нет» эхом отдавалось в голове, пробуждая чёрную ярость внутри короля. Когда же на привале она проскользнула мимо, что-то напевая, его накрыло тем самым сладким ароматом, а в следующее мгновение его руки сомкнулись на её шее.

***

— Торин! — кто-то громко крикнул у него над ухом, пробуждая от вновь пережитого наваждения. Король вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд от пляшущих языков пламени на стоящих перед ним гномов. Выражение лица Двалина было невозможно прочесть, но глаза сверкали решительным мрачным огнём.  
— Нам надо поговорить… — на плечо Торина легла широкая ладонь Балина, на что предводитель хмуро сдвинул брови и коротко кивнул.


End file.
